


heart beats slow (beauty in all she is)

by comebackbehere



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, F/M, i’m stubborn like that, nobody writes for this couple, so i’m gonna do it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackbehere/pseuds/comebackbehere
Summary: michelle and carla have fought long and hard to be where they are, and they’re going to celebrate every moment of it.
Relationships: Carla Connor/Michelle Connor, Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield, Kate Connor/Rana Habeeb Nazir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m well aware that this pairing is pretty much nonexistent in anyone’s eyes, but I love the thought of them. I’m also well aware probably no one is going to read this fic, but that’s okay. I understand.

Quinn Aidan Connor.

Six pounds and four ounces of pure perfection. Born with a full head of blonde curls and the bluest eyes the hospital has ever seen. After being swaddled in pink, her tiny frame is handed off to her mother and the atmosphere changes in the room as she stares down at her little creation. Petal like pink lips and rosy red cheeks, and the tinniest fingers that stretch up towards her as if beckoning her to press her lips against the blotchy skin of her forehead. And her mother, already prepared to give her everything she can ever want, obliges as she drops several kisses to her forehead and lingers for a moment.

“Oi. Do I get my turn with my daughter?”

Michelle Connor sniffles, “Just a moment longer.”

“You’re lucky you’ve got me wrapped, Mrs. Connor. Else I’d be stealing her away for all the cuddles in the world.”

“Mm. She’s perfect.” Michelle whispers, and her eyes are bright with tears as she turns to meet green orbs. “Isn’t she just, love?”

Carla Connor nods slowly, “Absolutely.”

**One Month**

“Is that Ryan’s sweater?”

Michelle shrugs, “Probably.”

“You look exhausted.” Carla notes with a small, amused smile. “Would you like me to put the kettle on, babe?”

“Mm.” Michelle nods.

“Ah. It’s one of _those_ mornings.” Carla teases as she walks through the kitchen. “The mornings when I receive one worded answers from my gorgeous wife.”

“Quinn was up all night.” Michelle yawns. “She was doing so well, but last night was...bonkers. She refused to stay asleep.”

“I know, love. I was there.” Carla reminds her with a shrug. “I read that it’s normal, she’s just trying to figure out a schedule.”

“Oh, you read it?” Michelle mocks, but Carla hears no malice in her tone. “You’ve been doing a lot of reading, aye?”

“Gotta do something to keep my mind off my girls when I’m trapped away in my office.” Carla huffs as she readies their coffee. “You get to stay here and fluff over our daughter.”

Michelle smiles warmly, “ _Our_ daughter.”

“Who is sleeping.”

“Peacefully.”

“Finally.”

“But once again, _our_ daughter.” Michelle beams as she crosses the room to loop her arms around her wife. “You, Carla Connor, have a baby with me. You’re trapped.”

“Excuse you, I trapped _you_.” Carla scoffs as she lifts Michelle’s hand to her lips to deliver a swift kiss to her diamond ring. “I’m the one who asked you to marry me.”

“I asked you on a date.” Michelle points out.

“I kissed you first.”

Michelle furrows her brow, “Did you?”

“You were rambling.” Carla reminds her. “Going on about doing sight seeing so I grabbed your face and planted one on you. We definitely did some sight seeing.”

“You’re cute.” Michelle sneers.

A cry interrupts Carla’s answer, “Ah. She’s awake.”

“I’ll…”

“I got her.” Carla cuts in.

Carla leaves her wife with a swift kiss as she patters through the kitchen and smiles at the monitor that shows her daughter squirming in her crib. As she ducks into the nursery, her heart swells as she makes her way to the crib to peer down at her little girl. From the moment Quinn came into the world and Carla held her, she could see the trouble that twinkled in those beautiful blue eyes. Somehow, Carla knows that a mini version of herself had been born into the world; she can only hope and pray that Michelle’s kindness and rationality seeps slowly into their daughter’s veins.

Quinn settles easily into her mother’s arms and Carla tries to rock her back into an easy sleep, but it seems all her daughter wants to do is stare. Quinn looks up at her mother with so much wonder, and Carla swears she can see some form of love in those beautiful eyes. Quinn stares up at her with soft lashes as she softly gurgles and folds her fingers into fists. Carla laughs lovingly as she stares at the infant and falls in love with her all over again. She looks down at Quinn and falls in love with the life she has somehow built.

“Saw she was awake.”

Carla glances over her shoulder, “Stubborn cow.”

“Well, I can only imagine where she gets _that_ from.” Michelle snorts as she walks into the room with amusement on her face. “Hello, my darling. Are you not sleepy anymore?”

“Tell your mummy that you’re awake and you fancy a bottle.” Carla replies and her nose slowly scrunches. “And a new nappie.”

“Uh, excuse you. I changed her all day while you slaved away making knickers...well, bossing around the ones who make knickers.” Michelle frowns. “It’s your turn.”

“Doesn’t seem fair.” Carla complains. “I bring home the money.”

“And I stay home with our child.” Michelle argues with a glare. “The least you can do is warm a bottle or change a nappie.”

Carla hums playfully as she carries Quinn to her changing table, “I suppose that does sound fair. Although it’s gross.”

“Too bad.” Michelle scoffs.

“You know,” Carla begins as she easily begins the process of changing Quinn’s diaper. “We don’t sleep anymore. Or leave this house much. We’re locked away.”

Michelle arches an eyebrow, “I know.”

“I always thought the idea of that would leave me gutted. Not having freedom.” Carla frowns as she makes quick work on Quinn. “Staying home. Not having a glass of wine. Missing out on going out with my mates.”

“And now?”

Carla buttons Quinn’s onesie and stares down at the golden haired child, “It’s the best damn thing to ever happen to me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Carla smiles. “Definitely.”

**Two Months**

“Well, looks what we have here! A beautiful woman sitting on her lonesome.” Michelle smiles as she wanders into the bistro with a carrier on her forearm. “Do you mind if a baby and a lonely lady join you?”

Carla stands to meet her in a soft kiss, “It’d be an absolute honor.”

“Mm, I don’t think I’ll ever grow tired of your kisses.” Michelle breathes out as she slowly sits down and places the carrier beside her. “Isn’t that right, Quinnie? Tell mama how much I just love her many, many kisses.”

Carla beams as she watches Michelle interact with their daughter, and she can’t help but peek into the carrier to look at the little girl who has stolen her heart. She’s perfect, from her chubby cheeks to the little double chin she has. With a laugh, Carla takes in her sweet little black shoes that match the black lace dress and sun hat she is currently wearing. Leave it to her wife to dress her daughter just like herself; she has tried to incorporate more color into their daughter’s wardrobe but somehow Quinn always ends up in outfits that coordinate perfectly with whatever Michelle is wearing.

“Well, doesn’t she look a sight today.” Carla chuckles as she reaches out to catch the attention of Quinn. “Hello there, my little Quinnie. How are you doing this afternoon?”

“Can you tell her how much you miss her? Tell her to stop working so much.” Michelle pouts as she nuzzles her face closer to Quinn’s. “Tell her that you just couldn’t wait for your nap to be over so you could come see her.”

“Precious.” Carla laughs. “How’s her mummy?”

“Tired.”

“Rough day?”

“Understatement.” Michelle sighs. “I was trying to assist a client over the phone, but Quinn wasn’t having it. Eventually, she just hung up on me and texted me to say she’s dropping me.”

“Oh, babe.” Carla frowns. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, nor is it Quinn’s. I shouldn’t be selfish and try to juggle all of this.” Michelle shrugs. “My daughter needs my attention, I can’t be slagging off with work from home.”

“It’s your business, Chelle,” Carla points out as she reaches for her wife’s hand. “You’re not slagging.”

“Feels like it.” Michelle admits. “I’ve got a meeting with a potential couple, but Quinn barely napped so she’ll…”

“I’ll take her!”

Michelle jumps in surprise, “ _Kate_!”

“I’m sorry, I was just coming over to say hi and I overheard a little of the conversation.” Kate offers with a sheepish smile. “I’d be happy to take her off you for your meeting.”

“Kate, I don’t know…”

Carla nods slowly, “It’s a lot to take on.”

“She’s my niece.” Kate shrugs. “I don’t mind. Rana gets off work in an hour so she’ll be there to help. I’ll take care of her.”

Michelle licks her lips nervously, “Are you _sure_?”

“Absolutely.” Kate chirps.

“It’s only a few hours.” Michelle sighs as she sees the hesitance in Carla’s face. “Kate can text us both every hour, and we can call and check up. If you get off work early, you can swing by and pick her up.”

“Okay.” Carla whispers, and her fierce eyes are quick to meet Kate’s. “If a single curl is out of place on her head when we come for her then I will tear you to pieces.”

Kate blinks in shock, “O-Okay.”

“Excellent.” Carla beams, and she waves a hand towards an empty chair. “Tell Daniel you’re taking a break, we have rules to go over.”

“Rules?”

“Rules.” Carla nods. “Number one. Make sure she has her teddy if you try to put her to sleep, she won’t drift without it.”

“I…”

“Number two. Check her nappie every thirty minutes, you won’t know her cries like Michelle and I do.” Carla lists. “Number three. When you warm the bottle…”

“I’m going to go get a glass of white.” Michelle chuckles as she stands. “Good luck, Kate. There’s thirty two rules.”

Kate pales, “Oh God.”

**Three Months**

“Well, enough of that.” Carla huffs, her tone sleepy and deep as Quinn cries. “What seems to be the issue?”

Carla is careful as she lifts Quinn from her crib, and the infant calms for only a moment. As soon as she is in the crook of Carla’s elbow, her cries start all over. It’s two in the morning and Carla can barely keep her eyes open, but she still shuffles to the kitchen to prepare Quinn’s bottle. It’s basically second nature to her by now, and by the time the nipple is tucked into Quinn’s mouth and her daughter is settling, she feels the sleep slowly draining from her and Carla realizes that she is halfway towards being wide awake. With a small yawn, Carla glances down at her daughter and snorts in amusement at the way Quinn greedily feeds from her bottle.

“You definitely eat like a Connor.” Carla notes. “I used to watch your Uncle Aidan put down biscuits like it was a hobby.”

With a yawn, Carla moves back to the nursery and lowers herself into the rocking chair so she can stare down at the beautiful girl in her arms. Nights like this mean more to her than she ever thought they would, nights when it’s just her and her girl. A grin pulls at her lips as Quinn looks up at her while she squirms in her arms; she’s so perfect, so gorgeous. Carla begins to slowly rock as she attempts to lull Quinn back to sleep, and she knows her daughter will give in soon. She’s relieved that Michelle slept through Quinn’s fit, her wife has been up with their daughter almost every night since they brought her home from the hospital three months ago.

“Your mummy and I waited a long time for you. Fought about it.” Carla admits. “We were so scared, the pair of us. Your mummy lost her beautiful boy and I lost my precious girl, we were scared to lose you. Yet here you are, so wonderful and alive.”

Quinn gurgles around her bottle.

“That’s right, you are perfect.” Carla hums. “I didn’t ever see this happening, your mummy and I. I’ve loved her for a _very_ long time, but I didn’t think we’d ever get our chance. But we did, didn’t we? And because of that, we have you. Our little supergirl.”

Carla is all smiles and adoration as soon as Quinn finishes her bottle and she is careful as she sets it aside and clears any milk residue from Quinn’s chin. With a hum, Carla shifts Quinn onto her shoulder and begins to gently pat her back as they rock in the light of the moon. It takes a little coaxing, but eventually her daughter gives a burp that reminds her of the nights when Michelle drinks just a little too much; it’s both adorable from her daughter and wife.

“That’ah girl.” Carla chuckles, and her heart swells as she notices Quinn’s heavy eyes. “I think someone is ready to go back to bed, and you aren’t the only one.”

Quinn barely stirs as Carla lays her back in her crib and covers her with a purple blanket and makes sure her teddy bear is nearby. After a moment more of watching her child slumber, Carla backs away and quietly slips from the nursery. With ease, she cleans out Quinn’s bottle and finally makes her way back to her bedroom. Just as she steps through the door, a yawn rips through her and she can’t resist stretching her arms over her head as she allows the exhaustion to run deep through her bones.

“What a beaut.” Michelle smirks.

Carla slides into bed, “You’re awake.”

“Wonderful observation, love.” Michelle snorts.

“I thought you were asleep…”

“I was listening to you talk to our daughter. And watching.” Michelle replies as she nods towards their expensive monitor. “She has you wrapped so tight, darling.”

“Just like her mummy.” Carla rasps, and she can’t help but sigh happily as Michelle’s cheeks color in a blush. “You don’t know what you’re doin’ to my heart.”

“Keeping it.” Michelle chirps.

“Is that right?” Carla yawns.

Michelle pulls Carla into her arms and presses a soft kiss to her head, “I’ve waited this long for you, I’m not letting you go now.”

“I love you, Chelle.”

“I love you, too.” Michelle murmurs. “Now sleep.”

**Four Months**

“Baby, no!” Michelle whines as she grabs a gentle hold of Carla’s wrist. “You don’t just _dump_ the flour into the bowl like that.”

Carla rolls her eyes, “Why?”

“Because it’s going to be near impossible to mix the dry ingredients with the wet.” Michelle explains with a frown. “You have to add a little at a time, it makes mixing easier.”

“I could’ve done that.” Carla huffs.

“Sure, darling.” Michelle scoffs as she moves to another bowl to slowly stir the ingredients. “See. _This_ is perfect. Do you see how the chocolate has melted down?”

“I see, Chelle.” Carla grumbles as she looks to their daughter who is clipped in her bouncer. “I don’t like that you’re speaking to me, you talk to Quinn like that.”

“I do not!” Michelle protests with wide eyes. “I’m just trying to teach you how to bake _correctly_. Ryan will be gutted if we mess these up, they’re his favorite.”

Carla watches as Michelle reaches up to grab something from the cabinet, “I quite like that vest. Where’d you get it?”

“This thing?” Michelle frowns as she looks down at the ratty oversized t-shirt. “I think I found it in the back of the closet.”

“You look beautiful.” Carla purrs as she approaches Michelle. “In fact, I quite like your entire outfit today.”

“I’m wearing leggings and no makeup…”

“Exactly. My beautiful girl.” Carla whispers as she knocks their noses together. “Only I get to see this side of you.”

Carla captures Michelle’s lips in a kiss that is quick to grow heated, and it isn’t long till Michelle is on the countertop and Carla is pressed between her legs. It’s rare that they can catch moments like this anymore, moments when they’re reminded of the early stages of their relationship. Carla is careful as she cradles the side of Michelle’s face and bites down on her lower lip, and Michelle responds by rolling her hips in a way that draws a moan from both of them. Carla wants to scoop her up and off into the bedroom, but the constant loop of ABC’s reminds her that their baby is only a few feet away and this is about as far as they’re going to get until tonight.

And then a giggle sounds.

Michelle pulls away quickly, “What was that?”

Another giggle. And a squeal. Both women turn their attention to Quinn who kicks her legs and reaches weakly for the toys that dangle in front of her. With baited breathes, the couple watch Quinn closely as she listens to the music pouring from tiny speakers and bats at the dangling animals. It takes another minute or so, but then a bell like giggle comes pouring out of Quinn’s mouth and both women clamp hands over their mouths as they listen eagerly to how happy their daughter seems to be.

“Was that…?”

Michelle looks to her wife, “She _laughed!_ ”

“She laughed.” Carla repeats with a wide smile.

Michelle kisses Carla quickly and scurries off the counter to hurriedly unbuckle Quinn so she can scoop her up, and the child once again laughs. It’s so wonderful, so simple. Carla leans back against the counter and listens to the giggles of both her wife and daughter; she wonders, for the hundredth time, just how life could ever be more perfect than this.

**Five Months**

“...and _that_ is why I love your Auntie Rana more than your Auntie Kate.” Michelle chirps. “Did you get all of that, love?”

Quinn simply squeals as she tosses her hands around in response. With a laugh, Michelle continues their lazy walk down the cobbles of Weatherfield as they head towards a late lunch date with Maria. The day isn’t too dreary, but it’s bleak enough that Michelle chose to put color on both herself and her daughter in order to bring _some_ type of brightness to the day. Michelle is so entranced by the way Quinn is chewing on her fingers that she doesn’t notice a familiar pair of eyes watching her and she definitely doesn’t hear pounding footsteps until her name is called and she pauses to turn her head. Like a nightmare, she stares into Robert Preston’s eyes and sees how he looks from her to the baby that is safely in her stroller.

“Robert.” Michelle whispers with wide eyes.

“You had a baby.”

Michelle pauses in shock, “I did.”

“You had a baby.” Robert repeats, the calmness in his tone almost alarming. “After everything we went on about, you had a child.”

“It isn’t…” Michelle trails off as she looks to her daughter with a loving smile. “I won’t apologize for this, Quinn is the biggest blessing that has come into my life. Into _Carla’s_.”

“Carla?” Robert scoffs. “What’s she got to do with this?”

“Well, Quinn is just as much hers as she is mine. That’s what happens when you’re hitched and adopt a baby.” Michelle shrugs.

“You and _Carla_?”

Michelle glances to him momentarily, “You can’t stand there and act like this is a shock. It was all meant to be in due time.”

“I go away for two years, and this is what I come back to?” Robert demands. “How could you? You’ve lied to me.”

“Robert, I won’t argue with you in front of my child.” Michelle warns as she stands protectively in front of the stroller. “This may be a shock to you, but you don’t have the right to care. Not anymore. We’re not together.”

Robert takes a step forward, “I _begged_ for you. I pleaded for us to work. I asked for a child, for a family. And then I leave and come back to find you stitched to Carla?”

“People change.” Michelle whispers.

“Alright, babe?”

“Oh.” Robert laughs, the sarcasm dripping into his tone. “Isn’t this just absolutely perfect? Maybe you can explain what _this_ is.”

“Well.” Carla frowns as she rests a hand on Michelle’s lower back. “I do believe this is my wife on an outing with our daughter, and her ex-fiancé harassing her.”

“I…”

“Am I right?”

“I wasn’t harassing her.” Robert snaps. “I just don’t see how _this_ came to be. The last time I was in Weatherfield, the pair of you weren’t shacking up with anything other than blokes.”

Carla glances down to her daughter as Quinn gives a gurgle, “Mm. It seems Quinn has found your comment to be quite insulting. We don’t have to stand for this. Do we, darlin’?”

“Already teaching our daughter to stick it to the man?” Michelle teases. “Going to be hell raising her as a teen.”

“I resent that.” Carla pouts.

“This is insane.” Robert grumbles.

“Heading somewhere special?” Carla asks.

“Lunch with Maria. Although I should probably text her to tell her I’m going to be late.” Michelle sighs.

Carla waves her off, “You go on. Don’t be late.”

“No.” Robert snaps as he takes another step towards the couple. “I think I deserve answers from you, Michelle.”

“Oh, do one.” Carla snaps as she turns to face Robert with heat in her gaze. “You’ve only been back a moment and you’re already doing my head in. If you can’t be happy for us, we don’t want you around.”

“I’m not speaking to _you_.” Robert growls. “I’m speaking to the woman I wanted to marry, the woman who I pleaded to start a family with me. I just...I deserve answers.”

“It’s quite simple, Robert.” Michelle replies. “You left. Carla and I decided to figure out what was between us, and we were married not long after. We eventually adopted Quinn.”

“It can’t be...it’s not that simple!”

Carla flexes her jaw, “If you startle my child, the only simple thing you’ll need to worry about is me kicking off.”

“Your child.” Robert sneers. “This is ridiculous.”

“Mum? Carla?”

Michelle breathes a sigh of relief, “Ali.”

“Alright?” Ali demands as he saunters towards them, his hands in his pockets and his gaze flashing to Quinn. “Didn’t know you were back, Robert. There a problem?”

Robert looks between the family, “No.”

“Carla?” Ali asks hesitantly.

“I said no.” Robert cuts in.

“Just keep your distance.” Carla warns as she looks him over. “Don’t come near _my_ family. Any of them. Understood?”

“Yeah.” Robert sneers as he turns to storm off.

“Mum?” 

“I’m okay. I’d like to continue on with my walk, Maria is still waiting.” Michelle frowns. “I appreciate your help, Ali.”

“Always.” Ali smiles as he presses quick kisses to both Michelle and Carla’s heads. “Must be on my way. See you for tea?”

“My boy.” Michelle sighs as her son rushes off. “I don’t know how I was blessed with the three most amazing kids.”

“Aye, they were blessed with an amazing mum. Lucky ones, all three of them.” Carla whispers as she wraps an arm around her wife’s waist. “Let’s get you some lunch.”

**Six Months**

“Oh, I do love it when you bring her about. I never get tired of this face.” Jenny hums as she looks down at her granddaughter. “You are just absolutely stunning.”

“Gets it from her mother.” Michelle smirks.

Jenny arches an eyebrow, “Which one?”

Carla and Michelle trade smiles, “Both.”

“Alright, alright. You’ve had your cuddles, and I’ve just washed my hands. Let me see my granddaughter.” Johnny orders as he fusses over his wife. “I’ll try not to wake her.”

“Oh, she’ll sleep through just about anything. It’s why we decided to stop in.” Michelle shrugs. “I only wanted to give Carla her jacket, I know she left without one this morning.”

“Always the dutiful wife.” Carla teases as she turns her head to steal a gentle kiss. “You should probably get going, get her out of here.”

“Mm. Wise decision. I’d hate for her to be in here when the dinner crowd begins.” Michelle nods as she pulls back from the bar. “Johnny, I’m afraid you’ll have to hand her over.”

Johnny glances up innocently, “Who?”

“My baby.” Michelle laughs.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Johnny replies after a beat of silence. “This is...a pint. I haven’t seen a baby.”

“Hand her over.” Carla orders through a soft laugh. “Michelle needs to get her out of here before people start offering to buy her pints. She’s a looker, our girl.”

Johnny huffs sadly, “Alright.”

Michelle coos softly to Quinn as she is handed back her bundle of pink and the six month old gurgles as she stares into her mother’s eyes. With careful ease, Michelle buckles Quinn into her stroller and sets her up with her blanket and teddy as she prepares to leave The Rovers. Just as she readies herself, she hears a few mumbles and she lifts her head to see that Gail, Liz, Audrey, and Sally are watching her with curious expressions on their face. Michelle arches an eyebrow as she stands and fixes her jacket before she rolls the stroller forward and comes to a stop in front of the booth of women that is quick to fall silent.

“Alright?” Michelle demands.

Sally nods slowly, “Of course. And yourself?”

“Fine.” Michelle replies. “Is there a reason why you’re sitting over here staring at me the way you are? Something you’d like to say?”

Gail looks to Sally slowly, “We were just wondering what business an infant has in a bar at this time of day. It isn’t very appropriate.”

Michelle startles at her bravery, “We only stopped by for a moment, Carla has a meeting here and she’ll need her jacket by the time she walks home tonight. We were just on our way out.”

“Well, we’ve seen you here before.” Sally points out nervously. “We’re not trying to make assumptions, just wondering why you’d bring her to such a place.”

Liz watches on anxiously, “It isn’t a problem, Michelle. Really. It’s...well, it’s hard to believe that this could’ve been you marching around with your and Steve’s little Ruairi.”

Michelle feels a pain engulf her as the words settle in her mind, and slowly swim through her bloodstream. The pain sits low in her chest and festers in a way that hasn’t happened since her and Carla began their relationship. Her eyes well with tears and Michelle refuses to give these women the satisfaction of seeing her cry, she instead turns on her heels and leaves The Rovers with a quick swing of the door. At the bar, Carla watches her wife leave and a sense of confusion swims over her as she notices that Michelle didn’t say goodbye or offer her a kiss for Quinn. It takes her a good minute to put the pieces together as she spots four guilty faces, and she abandons her wine to cross the floor and stand at the table.

“What’s happened?”

Sally looks up at her, “Excuse me?”

“To Michelle.” Carla clarifies. “What’s happened to my wife?”

Gail clears her throat, “I just mentioned that we found it odd that you would find it appropriate to bring a baby into a bar. Regardless of the fact that your family owns the establishment.”

“Oh no. Don’t play coy with me, Gail. You said something else. Michelle wouldn’t have stormed off otherwise.” Carla scowls. “What have you four said to my wife?”

“That was on me.” Liz sighs, and Carla is quick to turn her fury to her. “I-I made the mistake of saying that it was hard to believe that it could’ve been her and Steve hauling an infant around these parts.”

“You said _what_?” Carla hisses.

Liz shakes her head, “I didn’t say it with the intent of upsetting her, Carla. I was trying to defuse the situation…”

“By mentioning her dead son?”

The comment seems to bring a hush to the bar that is trickling with machinists and street walkers, and all attention is on the way Carla Connor seems to crack. It isn’t a little known fact that Carla has always been protective over Michelle, and it had only increased as soon as that ring was on her finger. Their relationship had been a head scratcher for many in Weatherfield but others had commented about seeing it coming and how no one should be surprised. Johnny slips from behind the bar as he approaches his daughter and sees the way her chest heaves and her cheeks color in anger.

“Let’s not start…”

“No. You don’t get to disrespect my wife, you don’t get to sit there and _judge_ our parenting. Our daughter is allowed to be in this bar if we walk her through that door.” Carla growls. “Anyone have a problem with it?”

“Not so much a problem with _that_.”

Carla whirls to see Tracy tucked in the corner with Steve at her side, “Oh, I know you’ve been holding _your_ gob shut for a while. Let it all out, Tracy.”

“Just curious as to why you and Michelle decided to shack up.” Tracy shrugs, and Steve ducks his head in embarrassment. “You’ve always been into men. So, why now?”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business…”

“Can’t fault us for finding it a bit suspicious. A bit out of the ordinary.” Tracy scoffs, ignoring the way Steve pulls at her. “You both were gagging after your men and now you’ve shacked up? Had a baby? It’s a bit weird.”

“That’s enough!” Johnny yells. “This is _my_ bar, and that’s _my_ family you’re speaking of. If you want to spout out that rubbish than you can take it outside these walls.”

Tracy shrugs, “I’m just saying what’s been on everyone’s minds since the two of them came back glowing from Ireland. Can’t help but wonder if Robert, Peter, Nick, and Steve were all just a show for them to keep up their affair.”

“Alright. You can…”

“No, no. Let her, Johnny. Let them all have a go at Michelle and I.” Carla snarls. “Never mind the fact that we are two _successful_ women who give our child a wonderful life. Never mind the fact that we both have lived through the unspeakable but still made the decision to try again. Never mind the fact that we have _finally_ found happiness. So what if it’s with each other? We’re _happy._ We’re in love.”

Johnny sets a calming hand on her shoulder, “I think that’s enough. Anyone else who has anything to say will be barred, okay? I won’t stand for it either.”

“Does anyone else have anything to say? Fancy speaking ill of my family?” Carla demands as she looks around the silent bar. “No? Good. Keep your thoughts to yourself.”

“Carla, I really am sorry…” Liz offers.

“Piss off.”

Carla grabs her purse and jacket, and storms out of The Rovers like the place was on fire. Her entire walk home allowed the anger to leave her as she texted her client to cancel their meeting and set it up for a later date. As she finally ducks into their flat, her heart breaks as she hears Michelle’s sobs flooding from the nursery. Her own tears build as she drops her purse on the floor and drags herself to where her wife is; Michelle is sitting in the rocking chair with Quinn in her arms and a tiny blue sweater that Carla can only assume was meant for Ruairi.

“Oh, darling.” Carla breathes out as she crosses the room to fall to her knees. “Chelle, I’m so sorry she said that to you.”

Michelle shakes her head, “Who told you?”

“Pulled it from her mouth, didn’t I?” Carla sniffles as she looks up at her wife. “I knew you were upset, sweetheart. I-I couldn’t just sit back while they upset you.”

“Carla, I’m so happy.” Michelle whimpers. “I hold our baby and I’m _so_ happy, but it’s always hard when someone mentions him. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to cry like this and…”

“I still cry for my daughter.” Carla cuts in. “I think of her sometimes and I cry, I think of the life she could’ve had. The life she _should’ve_ had. We’re allowed to grieve, Michelle. We’re allowed to grieve and be happy with Quinn.”

Michelle looks down at their daughter, “I love her so much. I love her with every breath I breathe. I’m so thankful we have her, Carla. I’m so thankful that she’s here, that she breathes and blinks and eats and laughs.”

“Me too, darling.” Carla nods.

“And I’m so thankful for you.” Michelle whispers as she locks their gazes. “I’m so thankful that you love me, that you gave us a chance. I’m so thankful that we’re here and we finally get to give us a go. I love you so much, Carla.”

“I love you, too.” Carla grins as she sits back and opens her arms. “Now, come give us a cuddle. Both of my girls.”

Michelle sighs happily as she slides off the rocking chair and into the safety of Carla’s lap. The pair sit silently in the nursery with Quinn held in their arms and the knowledge that they make sense. To each other, to their families, they make sense. It will never matter what Tracy or anyone else says, as long as they make sense to each other than no one else gets a say.

**Seven Months**

Carla is half awake as she hears Michelle singing from the shower, and she barely pays any mind as she hears a knock at the door. In her arms, a fussy Quinn is cooing on and off and she kicks aside a toy as she crosses the room to open the door. Her face is makeup free and her pajamas are rumpled, and she has half the mind to ignore whoever is now ringing their doorbell. With a growl, Carla reaches the door and rips it open but her stomach drops as she comes face to face with Helen Connor who looks less than impressed to see her. Not that Carla is surprised, the woman never really has been fond of her. Especially when she married her baby girl.

“Helen.” Carla greets. “What are you doing here?”

“I apologize for walking in on you like this, but I thought I’d surprise Michelle.” Helen explains as she looks over Carla’s shoulder to inspect the messy house. “I haven’t heard from Michelle since she rang to tell me about the baby being mobile with her crawling. I was expecting a visit, but I guess she’s been a little held up.”

“Well, I’m sure she’ll be delighted to see that you’ve come around.” Carla offers as she steps aside and allows Helen into the house. “Michelle just popped into the shower, she should be out any minute now.”

Carla forces a smile and knows that her wife is going to be anything but happy to see her mother right now. Helen wasn’t shy about expressing her dissatisfaction to their marriage and she definitely wasn’t quiet about arguing that they are too old to be raising a child. Carla flinches as she sees Helen scoot a toy over with her foot, her nose scrunches in distaste as it plays a happy little jingle that Michelle likes to sing along to. In fact, most of the toys on the floor are ones that Michelle sings along to because it’s been the only thing that would keep Quinn calm.

“I apologize for the mess. Quinn is feeling poorly, and we didn’t have time to clean up.” Carla offers with a frown. “If we would’ve known you were coming, we would’ve picked up.”

“Well, let me see the child.” Helen orders as she finds a spot on the couch, and Carla is hesitant to hand her over. “Well, aren’t you just darling. Hello, love. I’m your nana.”

Carla arches an eyebrow as Quinn begins to fuss, “Excuse her for fussing. Like I said, she’s feeling poorly. Much like Michelle, it’s the end of the world when she’s ill.”

“Mum?”

Carla snaps her head towards the staircase where Michelle is halfway down with her hair in a towel and her body lazily dressed in leggings and a green vest top. With a smile, Carla mouths how beautiful she looks and Michelle rolls her eyes and narrows them in a way that says she’s anything but impressed at the moment. On the couch, Helen barely spares her daughter another glance as she looks down at Quinn and takes in her blonde curls and blue eyes. 

“She’s absolutely gorgeous, Michelle. You were very blessed.” Helen hums as she cradles her granddaughter tighter. “Yes, I do believe Isabella will fit her quite well.”

“Quinn. Her name is Quinn, Mum. Quinn Aidan Connor.” Michelle snaps as she walks down the stairs to stand before them. “I told you this over the phone when I rang you and dad to tell you our surrogate was in labor.”

At the sound of Michelle’s tone, Quinn begins to fight Helen’s hold as she whines and reaches out towards her mother. With a hum, Michelle sweeps in to scoop her daughter into her arms as she looks down at her with devotion and adoration. A look of discomfort seems to appear on Quinn’s face as she looks at Helen, and Carla can’t help but wonder if their daughter is already preparing herself to play referee between her grandmother and mother. The thought brings and impulsive feeling of worry, she doesn’t want her daughter caught up in all of that.

“I realize that you’ve decided on Quinn, but I also thought you would’ve come to your sense by now.” Helen sighs with a look of irritation. “Quinn is so...new age. She needs a stronger name, and Isabella is a family name.”

“Her name is Quinn.” Michelle whispers, her tone calm and final. “We aren’t changing it, and I don’t care if Isabella is a family name. Quinn is something that Carla and I agreed on.”

“Oh yes. _Carla_.” Helen huffs.

Carla blinks slowly, “Problem?”

“I’ve been told that my opinion of your relationship doesn’t matter so I’m choosing to keep my thoughts to myself.” Helen replies with a slow nod. “I came here to see my daughter and the child.”

“The child has a name.” Carla points out as she folds her arms over her chest. “You may not like me, Helen. And that’s fine. I’d just appreciate it if you respected my daughter.”

Helen shakes her head, “The fact that the two of you would think it was wise to have a child at your ages…”

“Mum, why are you here?” Michelle demands.

“Your father and I…”

“Where is dad? It seems that you’re only rational when he’s about.” Michelle snaps. “This is the second time you’ve met your grandchild, the _second_ , and you’re already starting rows.”

Helen holds her hands up, “I’m not trying to upset you, dear.”

“Well, you are.” Michelle mumbles. “I’m _happy_ , Mum. Finally. I have everything I could ever want, and I just want you to support me. Support _us_. Carla is going nowhere. She’s my wife, and I’m so lucky to have her.”

Carla crosses the room to wrap an arm around Michelle’s waist, “We’re lucky to have each other. I told you I’d take care of her, and I told you I’d take care of your granddaughter. You just have to have some faith. Yeah?”

Helen hesitates, “Tell me about her.”

“Excuse me?” Michelle frowns.

“Tell me about...Quinn.” Helen whispers, and Michelle blinks happily.

“How about I put the kettle on?” Carla offers as she pops a kiss onto Michelle’s cheek. “Let me take Quinn.”

Michelle slowly hands her over, “Thank you.”

“Dramatic, aye?” Carla mutters into her daughter’s ear as she holds her close. “What a way to start our morning.”

Quinn gurgles and Carla knows she agrees.

**Eight Months**

Michelle figures she should be used to this feeling, used to feeling like she’s a little bit drunk when she gets pulled from her sleep in the middle of the night. Yet somehow she still wakes up confused and half-lidded as she listens to the sound of an infant’s cry, but this one sounds different. This isn’t a sharp hungry cry or a loud dirty diaper sob. No, this is something foreign and it sends a white bolt of fear straight through her heart. She can hear the distant sound of Carla’s voice, but she throws the covers off and shoots off the bed. 

By the time she reaches Quinn’s nursery, her heart is in her throat and she feels her own tears beginning to build. She shouldn’t be this upset, she knows she needs to calm down. But she can’t. No, not yet. Not till she knows that Quinn is going to be okay. Her daughter is damp with sweat when she picks her up, and Michelle feels the panic engulf her as she feels the heat that seeps through the eight month old’s pink onesie. Immediately, she goes straight into mother mode and she carries her sobbing daughter out of the nursery and towards her rubber ducky decorated bathroom.

Carla joins her as soon as she has Quinn stripped and resting in the lukewarm water of the small tub, but all she can focus on is the deep red of her daughter’s cheeks. This is the first time Quinn has been genuinely sick, sick enough for her to actually worry. Of course Quinn has had a small cough or an occasional ear ache, but a fever like this hasn’t happened before. Michelle sniffles lightly as she presses a sponge against Quinn’s cheeks and watches as her daughter turns away with a loud cry.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Carla rasps.

Michelle glances over her shoulder, “Quinn has a fever.”

“Oh.” Carla frowns, and Michelle can see the wheels slowly turn in her head. “Wait. Quinn never has fevers.”

“I know, that’s what scares me.” Michelle whispers as she turns back to press the sponge along her daughter’s skin. “She’s burning up. Can you go get some Motrin?”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course.”

“Oh, my sweet girl,” Michelle whispers as Quinn whimpers in the tub. “You’re okay, love. We’re going to make you all better, just like we always do. Okay, love?”

Michelle doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to get used to seeing one of her children in pain, it just feels worse than any other injury she has endured. With a sigh, she gives Quinn the Motrin as soon as Carla returns and then wraps Quinn in a soft towel as she cuddles her in her arms. Her daughter curls into her as she twists Michelle’s tank top strap in her fist and continues to whimper against her mother’s neck. It’s adorable and pathetic, and Michelle once again feels her tears build.

“How is she?”

“I think she’s a little calmer after the bath, I think it helped.” Michelle sighs as she slides a yellow onesie onto Quinn. “Do you think we should take her to A&E?”

“It’s probably just a bug, babe…”

“Bug or not. I want to make sure.” Michelle pouts slightly. “You got to have your meltdown the first time she had an ear infection, let me have mine about this fever.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m having an _internal_ meltdown. I just figured one of us should be the calm one.” Carla teases, and Michelle rolls her eyes at her lopsided grin. “Want to keep her with us?”

“Is that even a question?”

Michelle is gentle as she cradles their daughter, and she is half-asleep by the time she is resting between Michelle and Carla. She looks peaceful, but Michelle knows the storm is brewing; she knows this bug is going to hit Quinn hard, and she isn’t sure she’s ready for the outcome. With a sigh, she props her head in her hand and rests her hand on her daughter’s heated stomach that rises with each breath.

“You won’t be any use to her if you’re knackered, darling.” Carla hums as she mocks Michelle’s stance. “Get some sleep, babe. I’ll keep an eye on her.”

“But…”

“Hey, I got it. If she wakes up then I’ll give her some more Motrin and a bottle.” Carla assures her. “We got this, aye?”

Michelle sighs adoringly, “What would I do without you?”

“Well, you definitely wouldn’t have a gorgeous baby.” Carla shrugs, and Michelle flashes her a teasing glare. “Now, kiss me and go to sleep.”

“So demanding.”

Carla smiles against Michelle’s soft lips, “I love you.”

“I love you more.” Michelle yawns. “You’ll wake me if…”

“Yes, Chelle. Go to sleep.”

Michelle drops onto her pillow, “Fine. Thanks for being a good mama.”

“Eh. You make it easy for me to be.” Carla whispers, and she watches with a loving smile as Michelle’s eyes slowly flutter shut. “You both make it easy.”

**Nine Months**

“What are you doing?”

Carla glances up miserably, “Excuse you?”

“What are you doing?” Kate repeats as she folds her arms over her chest. “Why are you in here drinking yourself into a state?”

“I haven’t. Yet.” Carla mumbles as she reaches for her wine glass. “But I think I might just, it’s been a few good months.”

Kate scowls, “Did something happen?”

“Chelle and I fought.”

“So?” Kate begins hesitantly.

“She’s left.” Carla hisses. “And took my child.”

“Left?”

“We got into a row.” Carla explains.

Kate arches an eyebrow, “About?”

“Peter.” Carla sighs.

_“Peter Barlow?”_

_“Oh, Michelle. Don’t.” Carla pleads as she drapes Quinn’s blanket on the couch. “I don’t want to hear this right now.”_

_“You’re working with Peter Barlow again? And I had to hear this from Ali?” Michelle growls. “You couldn’t even be the one to tell me?”_

_“I planned to!”_

_“When?” Michelle demands. “Tomorrow? Next week? You didn’t think that I’d want to know that you’ve gone into business with a man who worships the cobbles you walk on?”_

_“It isn’t like that.” Carla snaps as she tosses toys back into their bins. “He knew I needed a silent partner, he did this to help.”_

_“To help? Peter Barlow? That man doesn’t help you, he drives you to insanity.” Michelle snarls as she folds her arms over her chest._

_Carla flexes her jaw, “Your obsession with that man makes me think that you might fancy him more than I ever did.”_

_“Obsession?” Michelle mocks. “No. I watched you fall to pieces over that man, Carla. I watched you hurt. I watched you run away. It’s not an obsession, it’s an intense dislike.”_

_“You have nothing to worry about.” Carla groans._

_“That’s good to know.” Michelle snaps. “I’d hate to know that you’d jeopardize your entire life for that waste of a drunk.”_

_Carla snorts, “As if I would ever endanger this perfect life you dreamt up for me.”_

_Michelle falters, “I dreamt up?”_

_“Let’s not act as if I truly had a say in things after we got back from Ireland and continued on with us.” Carla sneers. “It’s been me following your lead from the moment I kissed you.”_

_“I...I don’t think I’ve caught what you’re trying to say.” Michelle admits with wide eyes. “What do you mean by that, Carla?”_

_“You’re the one who wanted this!” Carla yells as she throws her arms up. “The wedding, the house, the baby. It was all you. I gave in. I gave you what you wanted. So, excuse me if I have to sign my life away to Peter Barlow just to make sure all your dreams come true.”_

_Michelle pauses, “I wanted this?”_

_“Chelle…”_

_“How dare you.” Michelle hisses. “How dare you imply that you gave in to us having a baby, as if you didn’t want her as well.”_

_“I do! I just…”_

_“It’s okay. You’ve said what needed to be said, Carla.” Michelle scoffs as she throws her hands up to silence her wife. “I’ll take the baby I so desperately wanted and free you of our burdens for the evening, aye?”_

_“What?” Carla exclaims, her eyes wide with fear and worry. “She’s only just laid down, and it’s cold out. Don’t wake her.”_

_“We’re going to stay at Maria’s…”_

_“Chelle, please.” Carla begs. “I shouldn’t have made that comment, it wasn’t fair. You know I didn’t mean it like that.”_

_“How else was I supposed to take it?” Michelle demands. “You gave in to me. How ridiculous. If you didn’t want a baby, you should’ve just said so from the beginning.”_

_Carla tries to open her mouth and say something, convince Michelle not to go. She wants to say everything that is building in her throat, but she doesn’t. She watches on helplessly as Michelle gathers a bag and gathers their daughter, and walks out into the night. As the door slams shut, Carla sees one last sleepy eyed look from Quinn and sinks onto the couch in a fit of tears._

“Go home, Carla.” Kate orders.

“I…”

“This isn’t who you are anymore.” Kate scolds as she takes the glass from her sister. “Go home and wallow there.”

Kate is stern as she watches her sister stand to gather her jacket and purse before she leaves the bar behind and sets for home. Carla hates how empty the house is as she takes a shower, dresses in her pajamas, and tries to find anything to do to keep her mind off the fact that her wife isn’t here to giggle with. Eventually, she simply gives up and heads towards the couch where she reaches for a familiar blanket that smells of both her wife and daughter.

Carla stares helplessly out at the blank TV with a blanket curled around her form. She knows she should go to bed, but the mattress is too empty and there’s no one to wrap around her. Just as her head lulls, she hears a small knock and her heart races as she springs from the couch and fumbles over the blanket in an effort to hurry and open it. As soon as she unlatches the bolt and swings it open, her heart goes crazy as she is met with the sight of her wife standing in silk shorts and a t-shirt that Carla knows belonged to her when she was only a teenager.

“You knocked.”

Michelle blinks sadly, “Forgot my keys.”

“Quinn?”

“She was asleep, Maria offered to keep her. I didn’t want to keep dragging her about.” Michelle explains as she glances down at her feet. “Can I come in?”

“It’s your home.” Carla reminds her as she steps back and watches her wife make a small move into the warmth. “Michelle, I am…”

Carla is cut off as Michelle turns to cup her face and bring their mouths together in a kiss that says everything between them. It’s apologizes, assurances, and promises. It has Carla whining as she gently pushes the door closed and traps Michelle against it, curls her fingers possessively around her hips as if to keep her from running away again. As her lungs silently plead for air, she pulls away and rests their foreheads together as her eyes flutter open to meet Michelle’s steady gaze. It amazes her how beautiful her wife gets, no matter how many times she looks at her.

“I’m so sorry.” Michelle whimpers.

“No, darling. No.” Carla pants as she nudges their noses together and closes her eyes. “I said things I didn’t mean, opened my gob and shot off like I always do.”

“And I left!” Michelle whines. “I walked away, I didn’t stay and talk to you. I should’ve just stayed. It just...I got scared. I was scared because you said you didn’t want this.”

“Chelle?” Carla sighs as her eyes open.

Michelle swallows hard, “Hm?”

“I wanted you.” Carla whispers as she brushes a thumb over Michelle’s lips. “I wanted you from the moment you fought me in the street over your brother, I just knew you were it. Funnily enough. I cried for hours after that, mucking about how I chose the wrong Connor.”

Michelle rolls her eyes, “Full stop?”

“Course. You’re my girl, Michelle. You always have been. There will never be another you. You’re my everything.” Carla assures her. “And Quinn? Michelle, I wanted her so badly that I would’ve bled for her. You have to know that, you have to believe me.”

“I do.” Michelle nods. “I _do_. I was scared though, terrified that you’d suddenly regret your life with us. Scared that somehow Peter Barlow would remind you of what you had.”

“He can try, and I might even reminisce.” Carla admits. “But nobody comes close to what I have with you. Nobody has given me not one, but _three_ children.”

Michelle sniffles, “The boys?”

“Steady yourself, madam.” Carla laughs as she catches Michelle’s tear. “They may be grown men, but I love them all the same. They’re a part of you and I love you to bits.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Stop saying that.” Carla orders as she moves forward to catch Michelle’s lips. “We’re both sorry, okay? Let’s just get that out of the way. We’re okay, aye?”

“I love you.” Michelle whispers.

Carla cups her face carefully, “I love you.”

“You know.” Michelle sniffles as she steps forward to press herself against Carla. “It’s been awhile since it’s only been you and I, and I...I really want you.”

“Michelle Connor.” Carla gasps. “You tart.”

“Mhm.”

Carla looks her over with adoration, “Lead the way, darlin’. Wherever you choose to go, I shall happily follow.”

“How about here?” Michelle smirks.

“Naughty, naughty.” Carla teases as her hands tease around the waist band of silk. “But whatever you want, my love.”

“You.” Michelle breathes out. “I just want you.”

Carla dips her fingers forward and watches as Michelle’s head falls back against the door, “And it’s me you’ll always have.”

**Ten Months**

Michelle laughs softly at her daughter as she pushes her into the factory and listens to the way the ten month old babbles on. Immediately, their senses are overloaded by the sound of chattering and whirl of machines. Quinn eagerly rocks in her stroller as she tries to catch sight of the excitement, but her buckles keep her glued right where she needs to be. As they make their way further into the factory, they catch the attention of the others and instantly everyone goes into an uproar as both Sally and Sean abandon their work stations to hurry and take a peek at the youngest Connor.

“Oh, she’s adorable.” Sally coos.

Michelle smiles warmly, “Thank you.”

“Those little pigtails. Reminds me of how my Sophie used to plait her hair.” Sally sighs with a wistful expression. “Enjoy it while it lasts, it won’t stay that way forever.”

“Oh, a baby she’ll always be!” Sean cuts in with a wave of his hand. “Let’s talk about that little dress, Mrs. Connor! Where on earth did you find such a cute thing?”

“Somebody’s mama bought it for her.” Michelle smirks, and Sean whines in adoration. “You should see her, always coming home with tiny little outfits for our Quinn.”

“Chelle?”

Michelle lights up as Carla appears in the doorway of her office with confusion on her face. Like a flip of a switch, Carla changes her tune as soon as she sees her wife lean down to unbuckle their daughter and haul her onto her hip. Just like that, Michelle sees the way Carla melts in absolute adoration as her shoulders loosen and her head tilts. With a quick goodbye to Sean and Sally, Michelle closes the distance between herself and Carla and laughs under her breath as her wife is eager to pull her daughter into her arms and shower her with kisses.

“My love, my love, my love.” Carla grins.

Michelle waits expectantly, “Excuse me?”

“And my gorgeous wife.” Carla whispers as she leans forward to steal a lingering kiss. “How is it that you’ve gotten more stunning?”

“Charmer.” Michelle hums.

“I’d ask how your day went with your mummy, but I’m going to guess it was stellar.” Carla coos as she watches Quinn smile. “I heard you’ve eaten pears for lunch.”

“Spit them right out.” Michelle sighs.

Carla arches an eyebrow, “Why do you look like that?”

“She’s been a right cranky darling all day. Absolute terror.” Michelle admits as she watches Quinn settle into Carla. “She cried, kicked, and screamed her way through the day.”

“Must be another tooth coming in.” Carla frowns as she beckons them into the office. “I don’t blame her for being upset. Why didn’t you just set her off with Johnny? Or Kate?”

“She’s my daughter.” Michelle huffs as she folds her arms over her chest. “I know she was bored, but I just wanted a nice lie in with her.”

“She likes excitement, I suppose she gathered that trait from me.” Carla shrugs as she sits and glances at the girl in her lap. “Were you giving mummy a hard time?”

Michelle pouts, “She loves you so much. I know it. I spend hours upon hours with her, shouldn’t that count for something? Shouldn’t she adore me like that too?”

“Chelle, she adores you.” Carla soothes as she runs her fingers through blonde curls. “She’s just being a tarrant, you know she loves you. You’re her mummy.”

“It’s hard.” Michelle admits as a flash of sudden vulnerability appears on her face. “With Ryan, there was only me and I didn’t have to worry about him needing anyone else. But with you and Quinn…”

“Chelle, I know it’s different.” Carla cuts in with a small smile. “Quinn is _our_ daughter, I would never let you or want you to think any differently. We’re a family. She just needs us for different things, she wants us for different things.”

“Bless you for letting me be a little irrational…”

“A little?” Carla teases.

Michelle rolls her eyes as she goes to plop down in the chair abandoned by her old desk, “Alright, alright. A little more irrational than need be.”

Carla laughs but it trails off into a gasp as Quinn grabs a hold of her hair and pulls, “Don’t pull at mama’s hair, darlin’. How would you like it if I did the same to you?”

“Are you truly threatening to pull our daughter’s hair?” Michelle snorts as she sways happily in her chair. “How could you ever want to ruin those beautiful curls?”

“She started it!” Carla protests.

“She’s a baby!” Michelle argues.

Carla huffs as Quinn turns and reaches out for Michelle, “Do you see this? The moment she knows she’s done wrong, she immediately wants her mummy. Already playin’ games.”

“And she’s allowed to.” Michelle coos as she stands to collect Quinn. “Look at this sweet face. How could I ever be cross with you?”

“Wait till she gets into all your expensive eyeliner. We’ll see how happy you are with her when she’s drawing on walls.” Carla smirks. “Or worse, wearing it herself.”

“Mummy will teach you how to do the perfect wing, my love.” Michelle assures her. “You’ll be the talk of the street.”

Carla shakes her head, “My girls.”

“Well, isn’t this just sweet!”

“Beth.” Carla greets. “Can I help you?”

“Just wanted to know if you fancy a cuppa, Mrs. C? It’s about that time.” Beth replies as she looks between the couple. “Also thought we heard a bit of a row, wanted to make sure everything was okay in here.”

“It’s perfect. I’m perfect. My daughter is perfect. _She_ is most definitely perfect.” Carla chirps as she nods towards Michelle. “But we do fancy a cuppa. The posh stuff.”

Beth pouts at the lack of drama, “On it.”

“Your staff.” Michelle scoffs as she cuddles Quinn into her chest. “You would’ve thought that they’d be a little more trusting once you decided to marry me.”

“Ignore them. They muck about and just wait for the newest bits to gossip about.” Carla sighs as she swings in her chair. “Stay for a cup? We can head out afterwards.”

“Oh? Did you hear that, Quinnie?” Michelle hums as she tickles her daughter’s stomach. “Mama is going to be home for tea. Can you believe it? She can feed you tonight.”

“And risk her chucking up her pears on me?”

Michelle winks at her, “ _Definitely_ chucking up her pears, and probably her carrots as well. She isn’t fond of them.”

“Sounds like a nice evening in.” Carla mumbles as she runs a hand through her hair. “You’ll be repaying me.”

“Oh, in so many ways, Mrs. Connor.”

Carla shivers in anticipation, “On second thought, let’s do without the cuppa and head off. Get the darling off to bed early, enjoy a nice bath and a little film.”

“Lead the way.”

**Eleven Months**

“Just one more sweet?”

“Absolutely not.” Carla laughs as she watches her father pout. “You’re going to spoil her tea, and you’ll have to face the wrath of my wife. We’ve only just started her on vegetables and Michelle has plans.”

Johnny rolls his eyes as he shifts Quinn on his hip, “I’m her granddad. It’s my duty to spoil her. What good am I if I can’t even give her a lollie every now and then?”

“She doesn’t need it.” Carla replies with a stern glare. “You don’t know what this little monster is like when she’s all iced up.”

“Probably an absolute sweetheart, if she takes after her mother.” Jenny hums as she pops a kiss onto Quinn’s cheek and winks playfully. “And by mother, I’m speaking after Michelle.”

Carla huffs, “Cruel.”

“Mama!” Quinn squeals.

“Yes, my darlin’?” Carla grins as she leans against the bar and watches her child. “Are you ready to go home?”

Quinn considers it, “No.”

“Now _that_ is all you.” Jenny chirps.

“Quinnie!”

Carla glances over her shoulder as Ryan and Ali come pouring into Rovers, “Oh no. Don’t the pair of you wind her up.”

“What?” Ryan gaps.

“We would never.” Ali assures her.

Carla shakes her head in amusement as Ryan leans against the bar to take Quinn from Johnny, much to the man’s displeasure. Like always, the siblings slip into their own little world as Ali tickles at Quinn’s cheeks and Ryan blows kisses along her neck. It isn’t till she feels a hand slip around her waist to settle against her hip that she notes how everything around her as continued on while she had been lost in watching her family. Beside her, Michelle seems just as enraptured by the sight of her boys and daughter, and Carla hums happily as she drapes a protective arm around her wife’s shoulders.

“Hi’ya, babe.”

Michelle glances up with a smile, “Hi, love.”

“How was your meeting with the O’Henneys? More drastic changes to any wedding arrangements?” Carla asks as she presses a finger to Michelle’s chin to guide her head up. “Or are you finally free of their drama?”

“Kiss me first and I’ll give you an answer.”

Carla can’t help but laugh at the defiant tone her wife uses, and she is all to happy to oblige as she meets smiling lips with her own. Kissing Michelle is like tasting home, and every kiss somehow feels like the first. Every kiss makes her feel like she’s back in Ireland, a much needed vacation beginning, and desperately freeing Michelle of her clothing after a long night of wine and reminiscing. It reminds her of kissing her as their families and friends cheered them on, both donning white and rings. It reminds her off pressing her against a wall after finding out their baby was due in May. It reminds her that after years of searching, she has somehow found her happily ever after.

“Yeah?” Carla smirks.

Michelle hums happily as she knocks their noses together, “Keep kissing me like that and I might think you fancy me, Mrs. Connor?”

“Oh? Would that be a problem?” Carla scoffs.

“Maybe. My wife won’t like it.” Michelle warns with a playful glint to her eyes. “She’s the jealous type, won’t ever admit it though. Just the right amount of bonkers.”

“Sounds like a catch.” Carla drawls as she delivers another swift kiss to Michelle’s lips. “I would like my answer now.”

Michelle chuckles softly, “Yes, I’m finally done with that insane couple so no more meetings and odd phone calls during the day.”

“Quinn and I get you back?”

“As if you ever lost me.” Michelle sneers as she nudges Carla. “Order us a red while I sort out your daughter, yeah?”

“Your wish is my command.” Carla nods, and her eyes track her wife as she walks away with a sway to her hips. “Damn.”

“Always a surprise.”

Carla glances to Peter, “Hm?”

“Seeing this. Your little...family.” Peter explains as he forces a small smile. “You were always so sure that you’d never have this, the baby and the perfect marriage.”

“Ah. Who knew it would be with my best mate? Should’ve seen that it was under my nose the entire time.” Carla smirks.

A squeal of laughter catches her attention and Carla is quick to turn her head and watch as Ali and Ryan playfully toss their sister between themselves. She worries for only a moment and then Michelle appears all stone faced and wide eyed, and she calms. Carla never worries when Michelle is with Quinn. How can she? She can’t imagine raising a child with anyone else, she can’t imagine living her life out with anyone else. Michelle is everything that is good in her world and everything she has ever hoped for in a person; it amazes her that it took her forty something odd years to realize that, that it took heartbreaks and nights of tears for her see that everything she wanted was in front of her.

“Beautiful.” Peter chuckles.

Carla smiles warmly, “Ain’t it just?”

“Carla! Come help me!” Michelle calls.

“Duty calls.” Carla sighs as she trades a small glance with Peter, words going unspoken. “Have a good night.”

Peter gives a short nod, “You too.”

Moments later, with Quinn in Michelle’s arms, Ali playfully wrestling Ryan, and Carla trying to separate them, Peter is a distant memory. Her entire past is a distant memory. All that matters is right here, right now; she has her beautiful wife, her rambunctious boys, and her perfect baby girl. Life couldn’t get any better.

**One**

Michelle sighs happily as she leans against the doorway of the nursery and stares in at the sight before her. Quinn is sitting with her back against Carla’s stomach as she lays on her side, her head propped in her hand as she helps her daughter put together a puzzle. Carla laughs lightly as Quinn grunts in frustration when a piece doesn’t fit the way she wants, and her tiny hands immediately toss it aside as she leans for another and slides it into place.

Quinn bounces happily, “Yay!”

“Yay.” Carla repeats in a deeper tone as she wiggles her eyebrows at the child. “Why don’t you put the doggy where it goes?”

“I love this.” Michelle whispers as she wanders into the nursery, and Carla simply looks to her wife with a smile. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Gotta keep up with my wife. She’s fit.” Carla teases as she hands Quinn a puzzle piece. “I can’t have the street thinking I’ve let meself go in any sorts, right?”

“Your mama thinks she’s a riot.” Michelle huffs as she lowers herself to join the pair. “I’ll have you know that it’s _me_ keeping up with _you_.”

“Oh come off it.” Carla snorts.

“Mummy?”

Michelle smiles as Quinn offers her the little dog shaped puzzle piece, “And what, may I ask, am I supposed to do with this?”

“I got a few ideas.” Carla drawls.

“Keep it up, you.” Michelle pouts as she presses the puzzle piece into its correct spot. “Your mama is being mean, Quinnie.”

“Mean!” Quinn chirps. “Mean!”

“Wonderful job, darling,” Carla sighs with a roll of her eyes as she watches their daughter. “Now we’re going to be dealt with the wonderful sound of her repeating that word over and over.”

“Not if we tell her not to say it.” Michelle shrugs as she meets Quinn’s blue eyes. “Darling, don’t say that word. You can’t say mean.”

Quinn closes her mouth after the command and the triumphant smirk that Michelle wears is quick to wash away as she sees her daughter’s mouth turn down into a frown. It would’ve been fine but then an eyebrow follows behind the frown and Quinn slowly tilts her head. The slight horror that appears on Michelle’s face causes a bark of laughter to leave Carla as she realizes her daughter had flashed her mother a look that Carla had perfected over the years.

“She looked…” Michelle shakes her head as she meets Carla’s amused gaze. “Carla, she looked just like you!”

“I’m impressed.” Carla purrs as she stands to scoop Quinn into her arms. “Not even two and you managed to render your mummy speechless, my love.”

Michelle gaps, “She looked just like you, Carla! The eyebrow and everything, right down to your ridiculous little head tilt.”

“She doesn’t enjoy being bossed about.” Carla shrugs as she tickles Quinn’s stomach. “Such a delight, my girl.”

Carla dances with Quinn for a moment before she settles herself in the rocking chair and curls her daughter safely in her arms. The baby ducks into her chest and presses her fist into her mouth as she begins to babble sleepily while Carla softly rocks her. In front of her, Michelle stares silently at the floor and Carla can see the thoughts pouring through her head. It’s amusing. She remembers always being shocked when Ryan would make a face like Michelle, she still gets thrown off when Ali makes a comment that sounds like her wife or Ryan does a gesture that is just like Michelle.

“Are you going to stay there all night?” Carla smirks as she glances down to watch Quinn’s eyes flutter. “If so, I’d appreciate it if you’d pick up her toys before going back to your trance.”

“She raised her eyebrow at me.” Michelle pouts as she begins to gather the puzzles together. “I can’t believe my baby, my precious baby, lifted her eyebrow at me.”

“She’s the product of perfection.” Carla shrugs.

Carla is gentle as she stands and moves to lay Quinn in her crib. Once she is gently covered with yellow silk and a teddy bear is tucked near her, Carla stares down at her and marvels in the sight of her. In two days, her daughter will be one. It’s been a year since this beautiful girl was dropped into their lives, and she can’t be more thankful for it. Thin arms wrap around her waist and Carla settles back into Michelle’s front as she sinks into the gentle kiss that her wife leaves on her shoulder.

“I guess we know who she’s like then…”

Carla is smug as she winks, “Me.”

“And that, my love, is a huge blessing.” Michelle shrugs, and she catches Carla’s quick look of surprise. “I told you from the moment we found out about her, I wanted a mini you. I got what I wanted.”

“No surprise there. I spoil you.” Carla teases.

Michelle looks from the baby to her wife, “I love the bones of you, Carla Connor.”

“I love you, too.” Carla whispers. “Forever.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this character thing on Pinterest that helped spark my muse and it ended up sparking my Carchelle muse and this was the result! Random bits and bobs of their lives together before and after Quinn.

**what would completely break your character?**

Blood.

There’s so much blood on her hands, on her jeans and blouse. It’s warm and seeps through the material with ease. Her entire body feels heavy as she cradles Michelle in her lap, brushes a hand over her forehead and along her soft eyelashes. Carla can hear the frantic buzz around them, Ali is putting pressure on her wound and Ryan is gaping with Quinn in his arms. Carla wants to snap at him, tell him to get his sister far away from this but nothing comes out but a breathless sob. Her attention falls back to Michelle, and she shakes her head as her wife struggles to keep her heavy eyes open.

It all happened so fast.

_“Steady, baby girl!” Carla laughs._

_Michelle hovers a hand over the toddler’s head as she rushes forward, “I swear she spends more time on super speed than anything else. Reminds me of you.”_

_“Excuse you.” Carla scoffs with a nudge as they duck into Roy’s. “I’ll have you know that her busy body actions is all you.”_

She 

_“Are not!”_

_“Michelle, Carla. I’ll just be on my way…”_

_“Hold it!” Carla laughs as Kate makes a move to pass them. “What exactly are you hiding in your coat, love?”_

_Kate blinks in confusion, “Hm?”_

_“Those look like legs.” Michelle smirks as she points to the tiny legs covered in tights. “And suspiciously a lot like Quinn’s legs.”_

_“Uh, no. Nope. Not Quinn.” Kate shrugs, and she cracks a smile as a giggle sounds. “She jumped in my coat, I didn’t even ask.”_

_“Give me my child, Kate.” Carla orders with a smile. “How about you and Rana work on having one of your own?”_

_Kate pouts, “We still have six months.”_

_“I don’t think your pregnant wife would be too keen on you bringing home a toddler.” Carla scolds as she hauls Quinn onto her hip. “Wait for your own son.”_

_“Mum, there you are!”_

_Michelle turns to glance at her sons, “Here I am?”_

_“Mum, tell this nutter I was the best on my footie team when I was a kid.” Ryan grumbles. “He doesn’t believe me.”_

_“Maybe because you trip over your two left feet every day, mate.” Ali teases as he pats his brother’s shoulder. “Coffee?”_

_Carla rolls her eyes as she realizes that half of her family has somehow managed to invade on her one day off with her girls. Honestly, she doesn’t mind much; she finds joy in laughing with them over sausage sandwiches and coffee. After awhile, they’re circled around a table while Quinn feasts on a cake and they trade small talk. It’s normal. It’s just a normal Saturday. And then it’s not, it’s not because suddenly glass is shattering and screams come from outside the little café. Suddenly, everyone is diving from their seats and Carla is grabbing for Michelle even as her wife fights to get to Quinn._

_The ringing in her ears doesn’t go away as she sits up and looks around to see the display case is shattered alongside the windows. People are catching their bearings and rushing out of the café to figure out what happened. Ali is checking on Kate while Ryan is trying to calm his sobbing little sister. Michelle is still. Carla reaches for her and pauses as she feels her hand land in a sticky puddle, the liquid is slick on her palm as she raises it to her eyeline and stares at the bright red. The ringing in her ears changes to screams as she sees the darkening stain that melts into the tiles of the restaurant._

_“Chelle?”_

_“Mum!”_

“They’ll be here any second, Mum.” Ali assures her in a breathless voice. “Do you hear me? You’re going to be okay.”

Quinn squirms in Ryan’s arms, “Mummy!”

“Get her out of here!” Carla orders, her tone frantic and broken. “Ryan, _please_. Get her out of here!”

“I…”

Kate hurries to steal Quinn away, “Come on, Quinn. Let’s go see Auntie Rana, hm? Do you want to go play?”

Carla squeezes her eyes shut as Kate ducks from the destroyed café to whisk the sobbing toddler away. As soon as the cries fade, Carla turns her attention back to her wife. She doesn’t care that they’re being surrounded by nosey locals or that people are asking what they can do to help. She doesn’t even falter when Tracy Barlow actually expresses an urgency of concern. No, all that matters to her is how pale Michelle is and how much blood is continuing to paint her clothes.

“Stay with me, baby.” Carla pleads as she sees Michelle’s lashes flutter. “You aren’t meant to be going anywhere. We have plans, love. We’re meant to be taking the kids on holiday.”

Michelle whimpers, “Yeah?”

“We’re going to take them to the beach, and show Quinn the ocean.” Carla whispers. “I’m going to take you to the fanciest restaurant on the boardwalk, let you use every bit of my money. We’re meant to be going on walks, sipping wine as the sun sets.”

“S’nice…”

“It is. It is going to be so nice.” Carla nods as she leans down to kiss Michelle’s forehead. “Stay with me, baby. Please.”

Carla just about kicks up a storm when the paramedics separate them, she all but swings on one until Ryan is holding her back. They’re barking orders at each other as they load her into the ambulance, and they hold a hand out to keep her from following; they need room, they need all the space they can have. As the doors slam shut and they race off with sirens blaring, Carla hits her knees. She doesn’t mind that the cobbles are wet and soaking through her jeans. She doesn’t care that someone is being arrested because of a drive by gone wrong. All she cares about is that her wife’s life is spread across her and she has no idea if Michelle is going to make it through.

“Carla, come on.” Ali orders.

“She’s...I can’t lose her. I _can’t_.” Carla croaks as she stares at the spot the ambulance was. “What am I meant to do? What am I meant to tell Quinn? What am I going to _do_?”

Ali hauls her to her feet, “You’re going to get up and get in the car, and we’re going to go check on my mum. Understood?”

Carla merely nods, “What am I meant to do without her?”

**what was the best thing in your character’s life?**

“Bunch up.”

Carla sighs happily as she feels a gentle hand tap her shoulder, “Took you long enough to join us, baby.”

“Somebody…” Michelle trails off as she presses a kiss to Carla’s cheek. “Seemed to forget to put away their work clothes so I had to tidy up our flat before coming.”

“Ah. You’ll have to have a word with Ali.” Carla hums with a serious nod. “Can’t have him leaving a mess.”

“Excuse you.” Michelle laughs as she turns Carla’s chin towards her. “My son isn’t the one making a mess.”

Carla pouts, “Me?”

“Yes you.” Michelle giggles against her lips.

“Pack it in, the pair of you.” Kate teases as she presses two wine glasses to the table. “If I don’t get to snog _my_ wife then you don’t get to enjoy each other either.”

“Like they’ll ever put each other down.” Ali snorts as he slides into the booth. “You should see them back in the flat.”

“Like proper schoolgirls.” Ryan nods as he joins his brother. “Ali and I have taken to having super soakers to take care of them.”

“Keeps them off the sofa.” Ali smirks.

Carla narrows her eyes, “This is why I never enjoy these outings, we’re sat with a handful of children.”

“Two of them are mine, mind you.” Michelle reminds her with a firm poke. “And the other worships the ground you walk on.”

Kate gaps, “I do nothing of the sort!”

“I have to agree with mum.” Ryan whistles.

Ali chuckles, “You do adore her.”

“She’s my sister!”

“Well, you must not love me _that_ much.” Carla pouts as she eyes the bottle in front of them. “I can’t drink this.”

“I got it, babe. Orange juice?” Michelle asks.

Carla sighs happily, “Of course.”

“Be right back.”

Michelle gently bounces her way out of the booth and Carla watches her go with a smile, her eyes bright with adoration. The love she has for that woman knows no bounds and has stretched on for years, and now she has a chance to finally be with her properly. Carla isn’t sure what posses her to make her way towards where Michelle is laughing with Johnny and Jenny, she isn’t sure what makes her fumble for the black box hiding in the pocket of her leather jacket. All she knows is her chin is hooked over Michelle’s shoulder and her form is melted into her back.

“Miss me?” Michelle teases.

Carla swallows hard, “I always do.”

Michelle turns so she can look at Carla, “Alright?”

“You’re beautiful.” Carla whispers.

“Thank you, baby.” Michelle chuckles as she nuzzles a kiss into her cheek. “I’m serious though, are you alright?”

“This is as good of a place as any…”

“What do you mean…?”

Carla lowers herself to a shaking knee, “Michelle Sinhead Connor…”

“Yes!”

The entire pub has gone silent besides the odd clink of glasses being set down. Carla takes a moment to survey their surroundings, and she can see Jenny pressing a surprised hand to Johnny’s chest while Steve gaps with two pints in his hands. But what matters most is Michelle; the woman is staring down at her with tears already wetting her cheeks, and her hand cupping over her mouth. She’s _gorgeous_. Carla takes a small breath as she reaches for Michelle’s hand and gives it a firm squeeze, reminds herself that this is reality and it’s actually happening.

“You haven’t even let us get to the fun bit, missus. Relax.” Carla orders with a laugh. “I just want to say how much I love you, how _long_ I’ve loved you. You have given me so much and never asked for anything in return. You’ve held me, protected me, and kept me sane. You are the one person in this world that I have loved since the moment we met.”

Michelle sniffles, “Not true.”

“Very true. Even if I didn’t admit it.” Carla smirks as she presents the ring. “Michelle, will you do the honor of marrying me?”

“Yes.” Michelle whispers.

Carla beams excitedly as Michelle drops to her knees and launches herself into her arms, buries her face in her neck. The pub explodes in noise, but Carla doesn’t hear a moment of it; she’s too focused on the way Michelle’s red rimmed eyes meet hers, the way her hands cradle her face and lips brush slowly against her own. The awe shows on her face as she slips the silver band up Michelle’s finger and brushes her thumb over it; it’s all the evidence she needs to prove that this woman is _hers._ Michelle is hers to have and hold, to protect and love, and to grow old with. Their start of forever begins now.

“My girl!”

Carla blinks in surprise as Johnny lifts her off her knee and into his strong arms, “Steady now, Dad. Don’t break me.”

“I’m so _happy_ for you!” Kate squeals as she adds herself into the hug. “Oh, think of all the planning we can do. Rana is going to be _ecstatic._ ”

Ryan wraps his arms around his mother’s neck from behind and gives her a firm shake, “How many times are you going to be proposed to in this pub?”

“Aren’t you just a riot?” Michelle huffs as she leans back into her son. “Are you not keen on this one?”

“That’s my auntie!” Ryan scoffs.

Carla pouts and slaps him upside the head, “Oi! We won’t be carrying that term anymore, Ry. It’s just wrong.”

Kate slips an arm around Michelle, “Tell us, how long have you been planning this?”

“I think that’s a story I’d like to tell my _fiancée_ by myself.” Carla hums as she meets Michelle’s loving gaze. “In fact, I’d very much like to take you home.”

“Not without a glass of fizz first!” Johnny protests as he appears with two bottles. “It’s not every day my daughter and niece get engaged.”

Michelle winces, “Steady, Johnny.”

Carla laughs softly as she breaks free of the locals congratulating her and makes her way to where Kate is still chattering to Michelle. As soon as she’s close enough, her arms duck underneath smooth leather and curl around Michelle’s waist. She ducks her chin against Michelle’s shoulder and decides to stay here, it’s where she’s the safest. To her credit, Michelle doesn’t even protest or acknowledge it outside of protectively wrapping her arms around Carla and holding her close.

“I love you.” Carla whispers.

Michelle runs a hand through her hair and snags her new ring on a few strands, “I love you, too. So much, Carla.”

**what was the worst thing in your character’s life?**

**Peter Barlow: I know you’ve left to find whatever you’re looking for, but I thought you should know...Michelle’s lost the baby.**

Carla doesn’t hesitate to board a train.

The entire ride is spent in silence, spent staring out the window and kicking herself for being so far away. It was only a week ago that she was planning the trip down to meet Michelle and Steve’s upcoming bundle of joy. Michelle was bouncing off the walls, promising to ready a room for Carla so they could spend as much time with the new baby as possible. Carla was so ready, ready to relive the memories of what new mom Michelle was like. She was so ready to enjoy cuddling her favorite person as Michelle cuddled her new baby boy. And now? Now, she’s going to be holding a broken woman.

No one bothers to greet her when they spot her on the street, everyone just moves aside. They know why she’s here, and it makes her sick to see the looks of pity she’s receiving. It isn’t _her_ who lost her baby, but she figures everyone knows she’ll be the one putting the one who did lose their child back together. The Rovers is empty as she pushes inside, and she sees Steve behind the bar with a cocktail stick in the corner of his mouth as his tired eyes slowly rise to look at her. For a moment, she sees the relief that flashes in his expression.

“How did you…?”

“Peter.” Carla sighs as she approaches the bar and leans into it. “I’m so sorry, Steve. I can’t even imagine image how hard this is.”

Steve swallows hard, “It’s…”

“You don’t have to.” Carla soothes.

“Thank you. And thank you for coming, she really needs you.” Steve murmurs with a hard sniff. “I haven’t checked on her in awhile, but she’s through the back.”

Carla squeezes his shoulder as she moves through the lifted divider, “Are you okay?”

“No.” Steve admits with a forced smile as he finally meets her gaze. “I don’t think she’s going to make it through this one, Carla.”

“She will.” Carla assures him. “I promise.”

Steve simply gives one last nod and turns his gaze away in dismissal, and Carla takes a deep breath before heading to where she can hear sobbing. Her heart breaks as she pushes into the house and finds Michelle surrounded by tiny blue outfits, her face red and bare of makeup. As soon as she sees her best friend, tears well in her eyes; Michelle is usually so strong and sure, but she is well and truly broken. Carla is quiet as she abandons her suitcase and moves to sink to her knees in front of Michelle.

“Chelle?”

“How I wish you were real.” Michelle sneers.

Carla furrows her brow, “You what?”

“You aren’t real.” Michelle snaps.

“Michelle.” Carla coos as she reaches out to brush a strand of hair from Michelle’s face. “I’m here, I promise I’m real.”

Michelle blinks in awe as she turns her face into Carla’s palm, “You came.”

“How could you believe I wouldn’t?” Carla scoffs as she wipes away falling tears. “Oh, baby. I’m so sorry. I’m so, _so_ sorry.”

“He’s _gone_.” Michelle sobs as she drops her head again. “He was here and then he just...he left. He was supposed to be here, Carla. He was supposed to stay.”

Carla scoots closer, “I’m so sorry, baby.”

“This is all I have left.” Michelle whimpers as she runs her fingers over tiny blue outfits. “I don’t want to live without him. I don’t know how.”

“Yes you do.” Carla soothes.

“I don’t _want_ to…”

“What about Steve?” Carla hums, and she sees Michelle scowl. “He loves the bones of you, Chelle. You’re his wife, and he’d be completely lost without you.”

Michelle sneers, “He’ll make do.”

“And Johnny? Aiden? Kate?” Carla asks, and she sees Michelle hesitate. “ _Me_? I can’t function without you, I don’t even want to think of _breathing_ with you.”

“You were doing just fine…”

Carla blinks away her tears, “Because I knew you were here and safe, because you rang me every day. But the idea of you being _gone_? I can’t bare it, Chelle.”

“Carla…”

“What about Ryan?” Carla demands, and watery eyes slowly meet hers. “What about your boy who _adores_ you? Who _needs_ you? Who comes to you when he’s scared? What about him? What am I meant to tell him if you go? I know you’re hurting, but Ryan needs you too.”

Michelle sniffles, “I know.”

“So don’t go.” Carla pleads as she offers her hand, and Michelle takes it. “Don’t leave me, don’t leave Ryan. Stay for us. Please? Please don’t leave me.”

“It _hurts_.” Michelle whines.

Carla pulls on Michelle’s hand until she gets the hint and climbs into her lap, “I know it does, baby. I know. But I’m going to stay until it’s better, I promise. I’m here.”

“Don’t go. Don’t ever go.” Michelle pleads.

Carla turns her nose into Michelle’s hair, “I won’t.”

**what seemingly insignificant moment sticks with your character?**

_“What’s it like?”_

_Michelle opens a single eye, “Hm?”_

_“Being pregnant.” Carla replies._

_They’re sixteen and living a life nobody quite imagined they would; somehow perfect and poised Michelle is pregnant. And Carla? The one people so lovingly call a slag is not. In fact, it took Michelle’s stomach to pop before everyone stopped accusing her of covering from Carla. Now, they slip away to a field miles away from the estate so they can have some time to themselves; just the two of them, like they prefer. Today, they’re lying in a blanket of wildflowers with Carla on her side and Michelle on her back with her eyes closed._

_“Miserable.” Michelle huffs._

_Carla laughs softly, “That bad?”_

_“Yes. It should be you suffering, ey?” Michelle teases as she turns her head. “You’re the reason I’m in this mess.”_

_“My mistake. Should’ve used a rubber.”_

_Michelle laughs happily beside her and Carla watches her with a small smile. This is a game they enjoy playing, pretending that the child Michelle is carrying belongs to Carla. It started as a small joke by Dean, a way to brush off his role in the pregnancy and somehow both of Michelle’s brothers’ caught on and kept it going. And now, in the privacy between them, the two continue it; sometimes Carla swears it’s real, sometimes it’s hard to tell the difference between what is pretend and what’s reality._

_“I hope he has your eyes.” Michelle hums._

_Carla cackles happily, “Yeah?”_

_“Of course. Your eyes are beautiful.” Michelle shrugs. “I’d like for him to have my smile though, dimples and all.”_

_“He’d be so lucky.” Carla nods. “He’s going to be a strong lad, just you wait. My eyes and your smile? He’ll be irresistible to every bird.”_

_Michelle snorts, “You’ll scare away anyone who comes along.”_

_“Of course. That’s our boy, no one will come close to being good enough.” Carla scoffs. “They can all piss off.”_

_“You’ll make an amazing mum some day, Carla. Truly.” Michelle whispers, and the pretend goes away. “I can only hope to be the same.”_

_Carla smiles sadly, “Yeah.”_

_Between them, so many things go unsaid. They can’t do what they’ve done before, no more stolen kisses and gentle touches. They can’t pretend that they’re confused kids anymore, they have no more excuses to use. They’re still the same best friends that everyone envies, and they still have Paul and Dean joking that they’ll eventually be left behind so they can be together. Carla wishes that it was true, but she knows that right now isn’t their time._

_“You and me.” Carla hums as she looks into Michelle’s gaze. “Do you reckon we’ll ever get our chance?”_

_Michelle smiles sadly, “Not in this lifetime.”_

_Carla looks at Michelle, swollen and so beautiful, and wishes with everything in her that she could do something about it. She wishes that there was a way for them to work, for them to happen. But she’s with Paul, and they’re supposed to be happy. She’s supposed to be content. And Michelle is with Dean, the evidence of their love swollen beneath a tight t-shirt. They’re on two different sides of the world, and all Carla can do is hope one day those worlds merge in the middle and they get their happy ever after._

“Oh, Ryan! Stop it!”

Carla startles from the memory flashing in her mind and comes back to reality, comes back to what she thought she’d never have. In front of her, Ryan is wrestling the remote out of Ali’s hand while Michelle hits them both with a pillow. Their laughter blends together and it amazes her that three smiles match up perfectly, even if one of them doesn’t biologically belong. Her heart warms considerably as she tilts her head and watches Ali’s arm shoot out to wrap around Michelle and pull her onto the couch so she is smashed between the pair.

“Carla, help!”

“Oi, you two!” Carla chuckles as she moves towards the couch. “Your mum is too old to be tossed about.”

“Ouch, Auntie Carla!” Ryan snorts as he allows Michelle to sit up.

Michelle pouts, “I am not old!”

“You’re almost over the hill, Mum.” Ali smirks.

“I’m thirty eight!” Michelle squeals.

Carla moves around the couch to scoop Michelle into her arms, “And you still look like you did when we were kids.”

“Pack it in!” Ryan pleads.

Ali groans, “ _Please_.”

“Might want to find something to do for the night, lads!” Carla smirks as she shifts Michelle carefully. “I’m going to remind your mum how young she really is.”

Michelle laughs as both boys spring from the couch and clamber over each other to get out the front door.

**does your character work so they can support their hobbies or use their hobbies as a way of filling up the time they aren’t working?**

“Oh, that’s adorable.” Michelle coos.

Carla shakes her head, “No. Take it off.”

“But look how cute.” Michelle pouts as she cups Quinn’s cheeks in her hands. “She looks adorable in a bonnet.”

“She looks like an infant.” Carla chuckles as she reaches out to pluck the offending object from Quinn’s head. “We agreed to hunt down a regular bobble, babe.”

“Fine.” Michelle huffs.

“Mummy, dat!” Quinn exclaims as she points up at a display of sunglasses. “Mummy, can I see? I see please?”

“Of course, baby.” Michelle whispers as she hauls the child onto her hip. “Which ones do you like, Quinn? The yellow ones?”

“Green.” Quinn chirps.

Michelle laughs softly as she slides the pair onto her daughter’s small face, “I think this might be the look for you, Quinnie.”

“Regular headmaster look.” Carla nods.

Carla turns back to the multiple hats she is flipping through and she is once again stunned by how mellow her life is. How simple it has become. After years bed hopping and burying herself in a bottle, Carla finally has something good in her life. Something _pure_. This life with Michelle was a surprise, a _welcomed_ surprise, but something she had been entirely unprepared for. Yet somehow she knows she has been preparing for this end her entire life; she has been counting down each day until they found their way back together.

All the way back to be days on the estate when she was a mess and Michelle was everyone’s little princess. Carla has made it a point to befriend her, even if she wanted to tug her perfect pigtails right off. And this life with Michelle? Not only was she gifted Michelle, but she was given the opportunity to become a mother to not one, but three lovely souls. All in all, Carla has a life that she thought would only exist in her dreams. She has a life that is full and rich and _everything_. She has Michelle, her kids, a job, friends, and a home; the sixteen-year-old terrified estate kid she once was would probably drop on shock if she knew this was where she would somehow end up.

“What about these?”

Carla turns and bursts into a fit of laughter at the oversized sunglasses Michelle is sporting; she looks absolutely ridiculous yet heartstoppingly beautiful at the same time. She’ll never quite understand how Michelle does it and never realizes exactly _what_ she’s doing; somehow her wife doesn’t realize how amazing she is. Carla abandons the cheesy magnets she was flipping through in favor of closing the distance between them and reaching up to remove the offending object. As soon as she sees hazel eyes, Carla _melts_. Her heart skips a beat and her palms grow sweaty, and all she can think of how in love she is with the woman before her.

“Gorgeous.” Carla hums with a quick peck to smiling full lips. “Yet a tad too big for your face, ya spanner.”

Michelle gaps at her words, “Rude!”

“Mama, try!” Quinn orders.

“Well, I very well can’t say no to you.” Carla smirks as she pops on the sunglasses that Quinn holds out to her. “How do I look? Am I a dreamboat? A model? Perfection?”

“Everything and more.” Michelle chuckles.

Carla preens in delight, “Can we buy them?”

“What? No.”

“But you’d look so cute in... _these_.” Carla declares as she pushes a particular black pair onto Michelle’s face. “Look, I knew you were going to look stunning. You look amazing in anything.”

Michelle flushes, “I do not.”

“You do. Doesn’t she, Quinnie?” Carla asks as she steals the child off Michelle’s hip. “Doesn’t your mummy look beautiful?”

“Beautiful.” Quinn repeats with a nod.

Michelle shakes her head, “You’re ridiculous.”

Carla narrows her eyes, “Is that your way of saying that I’m allowed to buy them?”

“No.” Michelle laughs. “Grab Quinn a bobble and let’s go home.”

“You know I can’t, I have to head back to the factory. Make sure that lot is actually working at their machines.” Carla pouts. “Believe me, I’d rather spend the day with you.”

Michelle sighs, “Always locked away in that factory.”

“How else do you expect me to pay for these shopping sprees?” Carla teases. “Or the many trips away we take.”

“Well…”

“Someone has to pay for all the things we love to do.” Carla reminds her. “So, I’m going back to the factory to sort out a delivery and you’re going home with our girl.”

“Fine.” Michelle mutters.

Carla chuckles as she grabs a random pink beanie, “This one will look cute with that coat Rana bought her. I’ll see you both later for tea. I love you.”

“I love you.” Michelle smiles.

Carla steals a kiss from her wife and daughter and steps away, “See you later.”

**what is your character reluctant to tell people?**

Carla pushes her way into the familiar pub and pauses to soak it in; it’s quiet, full of locals who are finishing their pints and sharing quiet chatter. After a moment, she crosses the room to sling her purse onto the bar as she watches the barmaid stare down at her phone with a smile. Carla gives her all of two minutes and then she clears her throat, and a laugh bubbles low in her throat when wide eyes look to her before the phone is quickly abandoned.

“Carla Connor.” The woman scoffs.

Carla arches an eyebrow, “Charity Dingle.”

“And what are you doing in my pub?” Charity demands as she arches an eyebrow. “It’s been ages since I’ve seen you.”

“It’s not like I don’t ring you.” Carla protests as she scrunches her nose. “I’ll take a small glass of red. Ta.”

“What are you doing here?” Charity asks as she gathers a glass.

“I’m not allowed to stop in and see an old mate?”

“Not when that mate lives an hour away.” Charity sneers. “So, I’ll ask you again, what are you doing here?”

Carla rolls her eyes, “I have news.”

“News you can’t share over the phone?” Charity frowns as she slides the drink to Carla. “Must be quite important.”

“I’m...engaged.”

“What?” Charity gaps as her eyes widen. “No! That’ll put you above me in the husband department. Unacceptable.”

“Uh, excuse you!” Carla laughs. “I’ll have you know that I’m engaged to a _woman.”_

Charity pauses, “A woman?”

“Yes.”

“Do you just set out to copy my entire life, you old slapper?” Charity scowls. “First, you decide to build a list with the lads like I did and now you’ve moved onto women?”

“You’re horrible.” Carla chuckles.

“I wouldn’t be your mate if I wasn’t.” Charity shrugs, and she leans forward slowly. “So, tell me about her.”

“As if.”

Charity narrows her eyes, “I will take that wine and make you wear it. Don’t test me. Or I’ll fetch Chas to do the throwing for me.”

“You know what, Dingle…”

“Tell me about her.” Charity orders. “I want to know what bird turned you, who managed to tame the great Carla Connor again.”

“Oi. Enough out of you.” Carla huffs.

Charity chuckles, “I’m not done yet.”

“This is why I don’t visit you.” Carla pouts as she folds her arms on the bar. “All I get out of you is you doing my head in.”

“Can’t help that you’re so keen on this one…”

“I love her.” Carla mumbles as she stares down into her wine glass. “Can you blame me? You’ve met the likes of her, she’s…”

“I get it.” Charity cuts in, and Carla glances up at the softness to her tone. “Around this time last year, I would be laughing in your face. But things change when you meet someone.”

Carla smirks, “That vet?”

“ _My_ vet.” Charity corrects with a smile. “Is it Michelle?”

“Yeah.”

“Why so coy?”

“Not coy, just hesitant.” Carla sighs.

Charity arches an eyebrow, “You’re here for a reason. Talk.”

“You’re the only one who gets it.” Carla hums as she drops her head. “I don’t want to mess this one up, she’s too good. I’m... _scared_. I don’t want to ruin her.”

“I see why you’ve come to me, nobody is meant to see you in this state.” Charity teases. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ve thought about making my way to you as well. But you know how my pride works.”

“Same as mine.” Carla snorts.

Charity flashes a small smile, “She’s the one?”

“Yeah.” Carla whispers, and she blinks in surprise for a moment. “Haven’t told a soul that, been holding it in.”

“Well, same.” Charity sighs, and her eyes quickly narrow. “You tell a soul I’ve said it though, I’ll bury you.”

“Secrets safe with me.” Carla assures her.

Charity smiles shyly, “Drink is on me.”

“Ta.” Carla grins. “So, tell me about her.”

“How long you got?” Charity demands.

Carla peels off her jacket, “As long as you need me.”

**how does your character feel about sex?**

“Carla, _again_?”

Carla smiles into her kiss, “Yes. Again.”

Michelle whines as fingers brush over her thighs and part them, all she can do is drop her head back and whimper. Carla breathes in the soft scent of flowers and sweat that lingers on Michelle’s neck as her fingers drag torturously up the length of her quivering thigh. She woke up with a _need_ stirring low in her gut, a need to take every piece of her fiancée that is offered. She wants to consume every piece of Michelle that she can, and the way her fiancée arches into her lets her know she wants the same. Michelle shakes on the bed as lips map her skin, there’re so many sensensations and Carla knows Michelle is trying to focus on every single one.

“That’s my girl.” Carla hums as she turns her head to press kisses along Michelle’s neck. “I love seeing you like this.”

Honestly, Carla was never one to talk dirty in bed, but then she started her relationship with Michelle. She fell for a woman who lit up a previously dim part of her body, a brand new urge to take Michelle wherever she could. So Carla hisses words into Michelle’s ear, growls out orders, and pushes until Michelle is a mess begging for _more_. Carla turns her head and bites down on the skin of Michelle’s neck and she immediately slides her fingers into her fiancée as hips search for her.

“You feel amazing, Chelle…”

“Carla.” Michelle pleads as her fingers trace the length of Carla’s back. “Please. Please just touch me.”

Carla smirks, “What do you want?”

“I want you.” Michelle sobs. “I _need_ you.”

“Oh?” Carla hums, and a power dances low in her stomach. “Look at you, baby. You’re so desperate.”

“Only for you.” Michelle gasps. “ _Always_ for you.”

The words set off a spark inside of Carla as her movements speed up, her touch turns rougher until her fiancée tips her head back with a cry of need. Michelle’s body quivers beneath hers as she sucks in a breath while her body gives into the feeling of ecstasy dragging her closer to the edge while teeth bury themselves into her shoulder. The rush of tension drains from Michelle’s body as she finally falls back, and her hips draw off the bed as Carla continues to move within her.

As Michelle cries out, waves of urgency rushing over her body again, and Carla releases a breathless laugh as hips meet the mattress and Michelle shivers. Carla stares down at her fiancée, takes in the way her hair spreads across the pillow and her chest flushes pink. With a hum, Carla smiles and keeps a close eye on the way Michelle blinks herself back to reality. After a moment, Michelle reaches for her and draws their lips together; the kiss is sloppy, but Carla melts into it and clings to Michelle as she comes back down from her high.

“Hi.” Carla grins.

Michelle blinks rapidly, “Hi.”

“Are you okay?” Carla hums.

“Mhm.” Michelle nods.

“Tired?” Carla yawns.

Michelle nods again, “Uh huh.”

“Then go to sleep, beautiful.” Carla laughs.

“Stay with me?” Michelle demands.

Carla kisses her head softly, “Always.”

**how many friends does your character have?**

“Is this your list?”

Michelle glances up, “Just my mates.”

“Your _mates_?” Carla repeats in horror as she scans it over. “Michelle, there’s bloody well thirty people on here!”

“I mean, I didn’t want to leave anyone out. It’s just some school mates and previous coworkers. No one is too special.” Michelle shrugs. “I can easily cut it down.”

“I’ve got about five.” Carla pouts.

“I reckon you aren’t counting Charity since she’s in the wedding party.” Michelle frowns as she glances to her fiancée. “Which means Vanessa is off the list as well.”

Carla scowls, “Then I have three.”

“You’re welcome to invite the entire Dingle clan if you’re so inclined.” Michelle offers. “I know you just adore the lot of them.”

“Only a few…”

“Baby, stop.” Michelle laughs. “I know you think you don’t have a lot of mates, but it couldn’t be further from the truth.”

“Everyone likes _you_ , they just tolerate me. The entire flamin’ street hates me.” Carla points out with a frown. “Seems like I’ll have to invite the Dingles just to fill up my side.”

Michelle moves to wrap her arms around Carla from behind, “We aren’t having sides, everyone is free to sit where they please.”

“I really only care that my family is there, and Charity.” Carla admits as she turns in her chair to look up at Michelle. “And obviously I’d quite like it if you were there and all.”

“Nothing could pull me away.” Michelle assures her as she ducks her head. “I’ve been waiting for this day for ages.”

Carla twines her hands with Michelle’s, “You aren’t the only one. I couldn’t care less who else show, just as long as you’re there.”

“Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

“I love you.” Carla whispers.

Michelle leans down to press a lingering kiss to her fiancée’s lips, “I love you, too. Now, get to work on your list.”

“But I’m already done!” Carla whines against Michelle’s mouth. “It’s just the Dingles and a few contractors.”

“Then write it down.” Michelle orders.

Carla sighs as she pulls away, “Fine.”

**how many friends does your character want?**

Carla frowns as she slowly pulls her eyes open and her gaze squints into the darkness as she watches a figure move throughout the bedroom. She has to smother a giggle into a pillow when she sees said figure stumble into the wall as they desperately try to free themselves of shoes and denim. With a small yawn, Carla sits up on the bed and rubs tiredly at her eyes before she mutters a quiet greeting. The figure jumps in surprise and Carla laughs softly as she hears the clang of Michelle’s jewelry hitting the dresser before the younger woman grumbles under her breath.

“You gave me a fright.” Michelle pouts as she moves towards the bed and leans down to drop a kiss to Carla’s forehead. “Y’know, I could’ve been Ryan mistaking bedrooms again.”

“I’m too tired for you to be this cute. This is why you’re not allowed to get pissed with your mates when I’m working late.” Carla hums as she grapples for Michelle. “Kiss me.”

Michelle presses her hands to the mattress as she falls into a kiss and her tongue eagerly parts Carla’s lips as she tangles a hand in caramel locks. Carla feels her heart patter evenly in her chest at the way they continue the sleepy kiss before Michelle draws away to brush their noses together as she yawns with a sleepy blink. She looks so innocent, so _perfect._ So drunk. And she belongs to Carla. She’s Carla’s fiancée. Somehow, after all the bad she’s done, she managed to do something right and landed this gorgeous woman. With a soft smile, Michelle presses a quick kiss to Carla’s head before she reaches for her night shirt.

“Mm.” Carla hums. “Missed you.”

“I missed you.” Michelle grins. “So did the girls.”

“Those are _your_ mates. I’d prefer not to take a single sip of wine with them.” Carla scoffs as Michelle climbs into the bed. “While I do enjoy Maria’s company, I’m not keen on the likes of Toyah or Imran.”

“Understandable.” Michelle shrugs.

Carla curls into Michelle, “How much did you drink tonight?”

“Someone bought shots.” Michelle groans as she buries her nose in Carla’s hair. “I wanted to stop after the first round, but Maria kept pushing it.”

“Trouble.” Carla sighs. “You two are _trouble_.”

“I couldn’t say no.” Michelle slurs as she gives an exhausted blink. “I promise that I won’t do it again. Maybe.”

Carla arches an eyebrow, “Maybe?”

“Definitely?” Michelle offers.

“Better.”

“I missed you though.” Michelle sighs. “I know you don’t care for the likes of some of my mates, but I did miss you.”

“It’s not that I don’t _want_ to, I just have my lot and you have yours.” Carla points out. “And then we have the ones we share.”

Michelle hums lowly, “Still missed you.”

Carla isn’t surprised when Michelle manages to drift off moments later, and she takes a moment to stare down at the woman she loves. Much to her reluctance, they had spent the night apart and Carla is a little embarrassed about how deeply she missed her fiancée. She had been up for the outing until she found out who was going, and then she had decided to work late. Michelle and Imran had hit it off at one of Kate and Rana’s dinners and along with him came Toyah, and Carla just didn’t want to deal with it; she was content with the friends she had.

She didn’t think there was much she’d change about anything, her life really is amazing. Sometimes Carla forgets that. Sometimes as she works at the factory, surrounded by silence, Carla forgets that the one good thing in her world is waiting at home for her with a kiss and soft words and promises. She has a stunning woman waiting to erase any of the horrors from her mind. Carla has her perfect thing and she will do anything to protect that. A small whine catches her attention and she chuckles adoringly as she looks to Michelle once more before she settles back against her pillows, the woman finally gives into a peaceful sleep that is full of Michelle’s smiles. 

**what would your character make a scene about in public?**

_“Hold my hand?”_

_Michelle sighs heavily, “Carla.”_

_“Kiss me?”_

_“We’re at the pub, love.” Michelle reminds her with a small smile. “We’ve only just told our families, give it some time.”_

_Carla rolls her eyes and polishes off the last of her wine before she stands to move towards the bar where Jenny is serving locals. Carla is fuming; she’s been with Michelle for three weeks yet they’re still hiding it. She just wants her girlfriend to kiss her, to hold her. Normally, she tries to avoid any public displays of affection but it’s different with Michelle. It’s always been different with her. She practically craves the other woman’s hands on her body. With a hard swallow, Carla turns her head and sees Peter staring at her with that ridiculous puppy eyed expression on his face._

_“Alright?”_

_Carla shrugs, “I’ve been better.”_

_“Ladies night out?” Peter asks with a nod towards Michelle._

_“I suppose.”_

_Carla so loudly wants to shout that they’re on a date, that a mere hour ago they were holding hands in the dark cinema. She feels like she’s back in school, hiding her significant other from watchful gazes. With a glance over her shoulder, Carla sees Michelle watching them with her eyes narrowed and it makes her feel a little smug. Carla is subtle as she moves closer to Peter and rests her chin in her hand as she observes him; once upon a time, she was truly convinced that this man was who she was going to spend the rest of her life with._

_“How have you been?” Carla purrs._

_“Alright.” Peter replies as he throws a quick glance to a fuming Michelle. “I think someone is waiting for you.”_

_“No, no. It’s fine. Don’t worry about her.” Carla shrugs as she glares at Michelle. “She isn’t keen on holding my hand.”_

_Peter frowns, “What?”_

_“Michelle doesn’t want to hold my hand.” Carla repeats, her words slow and drawn out._

_Peter chuckles as he eyes her, “I think you’ve had a bit too much to drink, love. Head back over to your mate, ey?”_

_“She isn’t my mate. She’s my girlfriend.” Carla snaps as she gestures to Michelle. “I doubt it comes as a shock to many, but Michelle and I are properly together.”_

_The pub goes quiet for a solid minute._

_Tracy gags loudly, “As if.”_

_“Well, we’re happy for you.” Sarah offers as she awkwardly lifts a pint. “Shouldn’t look down upon those finding love.”_

_The bar fills with chatter of agreement and it absolutely enrages her. No, these people don’t know how to successfully be happy for other people. She’s seen her way through every single relationship in this town, listened to them tear Michelle apart about her relationship with Steve. So, excuse her for not believing them for a second. Carla clenches her jaw and looks around slowly, and finally she pinpoints a look of slight disgust that flashes over Gail Platt’s features. Quickly, she locks onto it and waits for her gaze to meet Carla’s; in the back of her mind, she hears the sound of a gun going off as she shoots out of her stall for her attack._

_“Got something to say?”_

_Michelle approaches slowly, “That’s enough.”_

_“No, if all these buzzards wouldn’t attack the way they do, constantly gagging for the latest gossip. Hoping to catch the first word.” Carla sneers as she glares around the silent room. “Then maybe we wouldn’t be so damn afraid.”_

_“No one cares, Carla…”_

_“Oh stuff it, Beth,” Carla snorts. “All you do is pull for the latest bits from everyone’s mouth. It’s all you’re good for. I just want to hold my girlfriend’s hand, kiss her without you making a riot.”_

_“Then kiss me.”_

_Carla pauses, “You what?”_

_“Kiss me, Carla.” Michelle orders._

_Carla looks at Michelle with an apologetic frown, but Michelle doesn’t falter. Instead, hands reach out to cradle her face and thumbs smooth along her strong cheekbones. And then lips are on hers, and Carla is melting. She licks into Michelle’s mouth and tastes that soft assurance of what they’re building. She pulls in the air of her girlfriend’s lungs and coats herself in it. She feels her, feels Michelle all the way into the depths of her soul. She cradles Michelle, a woman who keeps her grounded. After a moment longer, she pulls away and rests their foreheads together in an effort to calm her burning lungs._

_Beth begins the applause, “Told you we didn’t care!”_

_“Too right.” Peter chuckles._

_“I will hold your hand.” Michelle declares as she stares into Carla’s eyes. “I will always hold your hand, Carla. I’m sorry. I should’ve just held your hand.”_

_Carla pouts, “It’s all I wanted.”_

_“Then it’s what you shall have.” Michelle chuckles as she twines their fingers. “Try not to make a scene next time, ey?”_

Carla blinks out of the memory as she sees Michelle, sees a warm smile and bright eyes. Sees the woman she has made it this far with. Carla preens happily as Michelle continues to cross the room to reach her, and her hands move on their own accord so she can touch the woman she absolutely adores. As soon as Michelle is close enough, her hands are on her hips and she’s drawing her close. She’s so strong and beautiful and resilient, and Carla gets to watch her make every move with grace and ease.

God how she loves her.

“C’mere.” Michelle pouts.

Carla smiles as arms slip around her neck and fingers play in her hair, she allows Michelle to get closer before she pulls back subtly. Immediately, she sees Michelle’s brow furrow as her lips part in dissatisfaction of the movement and she is quick to try again only to receive the same response. Michelle huffs as she pushes herself further onto her toes in an attempt to get closer, but Carla is all giggles and amused smiles as she begins to playfully dodge every kiss that Michelle attempts to press to her lip. With a huff, Michelle ducks her head and nips at Carla’s shoulder until the woman yelps and blinks at her with surprised eyes.

“Baby, kiss me.” Michelle orders.

Carla tilts her head, “No.”

“Kiss me.”

“No.”

Michelle whines through a smile as she tries again to drag Carla into a kiss, but once more she is met with a cheek that is glowing with amusement. The game continues on as Michelle tries in vain to kiss Carla and only receives giggles and a cheek. As Michelle is distracted, Carla’s fingers dig into her sides and she is quick to squeal and jump back in an attempt to avoid the sudden tickles. Michelle struggles against the attack and Carla simply backs her wife into a wall and breathes in the squeals and snorts that slip loudly from Michelle’s mouth as she continues to squirm.

“I just want a kiss!” Michelle pants.

“You always want kisses…”

“No. Sometimes I want other things.” Michelle pouts as she narrows her eyes. “Sometimes I want cuddles or my kids.”

“And _then_ kisses.” Carla teases.

Michelle nods happily, “And then kisses.”

“So, what do you want right now?” Carla asks.

“Just kisses.” Michelle declares.

Carla chuckles low in her throat and finally brushes her lips over Michelle’s, “Then it’s all the kisses you shall get.”

**what would your character give her life for?**

“Figured we’d find you here.”

Carla glances up in surprise, “Ryan? Ali? Is everything okay?”

“It’s half past seven.” Ali points out as he looks to the watch on his wrist. “Shouldn’t you be far away from this factory?”

“I’ve got orders.” Carla whines as she taps her pen against her files. “I’m due to pull myself away from them soon.”

Ryan leans against the doorway, “Mum hasn’t rang you then?”

“Not since tea.” Carla frowns. “Why?”

“Quinn is feeling poorly, she rang me to come by and check on her.” Ali explains, and he holds up a hand as Carla goes wide eyed. “She’s alright, just a mild fever.”

Carla quickly closes her laptop and stands to gab her satchel, “Well, I suppose I’m done for the evening then. Care to see me out?”

“It’s why we’re here, you dodo.” Ryan teases.

“Uh, none of that.” Carla scolds as she points a playful finger at the man. “I’ll leather you if you think you can get away with speaking to me like that.”

Carla shares a few laughs with the boys as she locks up the factory, and it amazes her how far she’s come with the pair of them. While they may be grown and definitely don’t need her hovering, she has found she’s just as soft for them as she is for their sister. Whenever they pop around for tea or a simple visit, she finds she gets caught up laughing with them as they gossip about the locals or fill her in on their liquor induced adventures. Yes, Ryan may be the mischievous one of the pairing but Ali is quick witted and just as devious at times. All in all, they’re _perfect_. They’re a riot. And she gets to love them just like she loves Michelle and Quinn.

By the time they make it back to her house, they’ve abandoned her for a quick drink at the Rovers and leave her to disappear where her wife and daughter are waiting.The butterflies immediately swirl in her stomach as she steps into the cozy house and spots Michelle wandering from the kitchen to the living room. Michelle is draped in an oversized t-shirt, sporting a messy bun, and her face is makeup free. Carla is struck by the realization that the feeling in her gut is adoration, Carla _adores_ this woman and everything about her.

“Wow.” Carla whispers.

“I know, I know. I look a mess…”

“What? No. You look...beautiful.” Carla whispers as she swallows hard.

“Charmer.” Michelle teases as she putters to her wife. “Am I safe to assume the boys popped round to tell you about Quinn?”

“They did.” Carla chirps. “What are our plans for the evening?”

Michelle arches an eyebrow, “Our?”

“My night may have involved orders and paperwork, but I much prefer this. So, what are we up to?” Carla grins as she reaches out to pinch a strand of Michelle’s bangs before guiding it behind her ear.

“You’re absolutely perfect.” Michelle breathes out as she sinks into her wife’s touch. “Well, right now we are in the middle of a Harry Potter movie marathon…”

“Our kid is _three_ , what could she possibly know about Harry Potter?” Carla demands as she steps into Michelle’s space and presses a lingering kiss to her forehead.

“More than me, and her brothers.” Michelle scoffs.

Carla arches her shoulders back to shed her leather jacket, “So, Harry Potter and quiet time tonight then?”

“Mummy!”

“And lots of cuddling.” Michelle sighs as she leads Carla to the living room where Quinn is curled on the couch. “Hey, baby. Look who finally came to join us.”

“Mama!” Quinn exclaims.

Carla smiles sympathetically when she notes how tired the child sounds, “Hey, Quinnie. I heard that my girl is feeling poorly.”

“Cuddles.” Quinn chirps.

“I heard there will be lots of cuddling.” Carla nods as she climbs onto the couch. “And I happen to be an expert cuddle partner, as you know.”

Michelle chuckles softly as she drops down on the opposite side of their daughter, “I can vouch for your cuddling skills, I definitely missed them last night.”

“I’m sorry, babe.” Carla sighs as she winces.

“Mama, cuddles?” Quinn demands.

Carla playfully considers it, “Can I cuddle your mummy too?”

“My mummy.” Quinn huffs as she scoots on the couch to tuck herself into Michelle’s side. “You cuddle Mr. Roy.”

“Alright, alright.” Carla laughs.

Carla allows a hush to fall over them as they fall into the plot of the movie, and she can’t resist sneaking occasional glances over to where Quinn and Michelle are quietly talking. It amazes her how identical they can be, from those beautiful smiles to their crooked frowns. Carla considers herself to be the luckiest woman in the world, especially after all of the things she’s done. She can’t quite grasp the fact that her life is safe now, that her life is rich and full and gorgeous. A particular moment on the screen has Quinn jumping and Carla suddenly has the weight of both her girls against her and all she can do is laugh and curl a protective arm around Michelle.

“I’ll keep the pair of you safe.” Carla assures them.

Quinn blinks up at her, “Promise?”

There’s so much behind that single word and Carla hears the weight of it. Her daughter is young, but she knows Carla is her protector. And she is, for every single person in her family. She’d lay her life down for Michelle in a heartbeat. Take a bullet for Ali. Push Ryan out of the way of any danger. Take on the entire world for Quinn. Without question. It takes all Carla has to not wrap them up tightly in her arms and never let them go, keep them from ever having to experience pain in this lifetime. Instead she just tightens her grip and presses a gentle kiss to Quinn’s warm forehead, allows herself to linger a moment so the child can feel just how much she loves her.

“I promise, Quinn.” Carla whispers. “Always.”

And she truly means it. Always will.

**what are your character’s major flaws?**

They’ve been back from Ireland for a little over a month, and so far Carla hasn’t done anything to assure Michelle that they’re going to work. It worries her, thinking about ruining the magic they created on their little holiday. With a sigh, she stares down into her wine glass and barely startles when she sees her little sister bounce in to join her with Rana at her side. She doesn’t pay them any mind, just continues to glare at the red liquid sitting in her glass.

“Sulking about?”

Carla rolls her eyes, “Do one.”

Kate huffs, “What’s got you looking the way you do tonight?”

“I’m fine.” Carla frowns as she glares down at the contents of her cup. “I think I might trot off for the night, it’s not worth my time. This countdown is boring, and so is the company.”

“Ah. Cheers.” Kate scoffs. “The party has barely started, Carla. At least wait out the poppers, that’s when it all begins.”

Carla shrugs because she really doesn’t see a point in staying to ring in the new year, she couldn’t care less at this point. Or at least she doesn’t till she sees Rana smile and she glances over her shoulder to see Michelle wandering into the pub with Ryan at her heels. It takes Carla a moment to catch her breath as Michelle comes strolling in so easily dressed in black leather pants, a white button up shirt, and a black leather jacket that practically melts into her frame. She’s beautiful. _So_ beautiful. The sight of her makes Carla’s heart catch.

“Wow.”

“Lookin’ fit, ey?” Kate smirks as she notices the way Carla licks her lips. “When are you going to put the both of you out of your misery?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Carla huffs as she throws a glance to her sister. “Do one, Kate. I didn’t come here to chat on about her.”

“Oh, Carla…”

“I’m not listening to this.” Carla hisses. “Michelle and I will figure out whatever we _are_ when the time is right. Until then, stay out of our business and focus on your own relationship.”

Rana softens, “She loves the bones of you.”

“That’s enough.”

Carla barely manages a glare as she climbs out of the booth and storms off to catch the first bottle of alcohol she can get her hands on. It isn’t until she is lounged out behind the Rovers that she swallows a large pull and winces as vodka burns her throat. With a gag, Carla lowers the bottle and peels at the edges of the label as she stares up at the night sky and listens to the distant music and laughter that pours from the open door behind her. Carla can’t quite understand why her life is suddenly spinning out of control, everything she loves is slowly falling apart and it feels as if she is stumbling in an effort to keep up with everything.

Before Ireland, things were pretty easy for her. She had the factory and her family. But then things changed, she tasted Michelle and became an addict. Of course they haven’t made anything official, but they’ve both acknowledged that there’s _something_. That they want there to be something. Carla just needs time, she’s terrified. It’s different here in Weatherfield, Ireland was just a get away. She knows that what she has with Michelle is different. It’s real, it’s a future. The thought of it makes her heart skip a beat and her stomach twist, and she is quick to drown the butterflies with a quick swig of vodka. She can’t be thinking of all of this, not now.

“Found you.”

Carla smothers a smile, “Found me.”

“Kate mentioned she saw you go outside with a bottle of something.” Michelle hums. “Figured you’d be out here necking it.”

“What’s it to you?” Carla scoffs as she makes a show of downing another pull. “You’re not my mum, you can’t boss me about. You’re not even my girlfriend.”

“I’m not telling you what to do, I’m just telling you what your sister saw.” Michelle replies as she wanders towards Carla. “But you really shouldn’t be drinking like that.”

Carla snorts in response before she teasingly lifts the bottle to her lips to take another gulp only to have it ripped from her hands. It takes her a moment to realize her hands are free as a trail of liquid falls down her chin and draws out a whine of displeasure. With wide eyes, Carla watches as Michelle turns away with the bottle in her grasp and begins to dump it against a tree. The vodka guzzles and gulps as the bottle empties, and Carla is annoyed by how nonchalant Michelle looks as she watches in boredom.

“That was mine!”

Michelle flashes her a quick glance, “You don’t need to be getting proper pissed by yourself, Carla. It isn’t healthy.”

“Did I ever ask for your opinion?” Carla grumbles as she pouts her lower lip. “That was a good bottle of alcohol and you just wasted it.”

“It’s a beautiful night.” Michelle hums, the younger woman pointedly ignores Carla’s bad attitude. “It’s rare you can see the stars. It’s perfect for the poppers.”

“Isn’t it obvious to you that I want to be alone right now?” Carla asks as she arches an eyebrow at Michelle. “You have an entire lot there to boss about, go find someone else to bother.”

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

“Chelle, it isn’t like that. I’ve been busy. The factory is behind in orders.” Carla replies with a small frown. “I’ve been meaning to ring you.”

“Why are you so afraid? Why do you keep walking away from something that we both know that we want?” Michelle whispers as she ducks her head. “I thought you said you were ready for all of this. For us.”

Carla falls silent at Michelle’s words and she can’t help but feel a swirl of emotions at the prospect of there being an _us_ with Michelle. She can feel a warmth spread through her, a want tugging at her heart. Because she does want there to be an _us_. She wants there to be a never ending bout of happiness with the woman who is standing in front of her with pleading hazel eyes. And there will be. Some day. Some day when Carla isn’t so damn afraid of everyone looking at her and passing judgment. It’s where she fails every time; the moment she finds something good, she runs.

“I am ready.” Carla sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose. “I just need...a moment more. I need time to think, time to work out what’s going on in my head.”

“Carla, I hate to be selfish but I’ve given you time. You’ve given _me_ time.” Michelle points out with a frown. “I’m tired of being shelved. I’m tired of waiting for you to want me.”

“I never asked you to…”

“But yet you know I will.” Michelle hums as she moves towards Carla and presses a gentle kiss to her head. “When you’re ready I’ll be here, okay? Always.”

Carla feels her heart clinch as Michelle pulls away from her and shoots her one last calming expression. It’s so _kind._ It’s so Michelle. After a moment more, Michelle turns and walks away. Carla isn’t sure how long she sits out in the dark, but she wishes with everything in her that she had the strength to get up and fix this. She wishes this was a movie, where she’d rush inside and grab Michelle and kiss her breathless. But it isn’t a movie and Carla is a coward. So, she sits and hopes Michelle doesn’t mind waiting just a moment longer.

**what does your character pretend or try to care about?**

Carla tries so hard to be complicate when Michelle organizes a night out with their friends; she desperately tries to enjoy herself. Of course she’s always thrilled when Charity joins, but she really does hate club hopping. The only enjoyment she gets is when Michelle gets drunk; after Quinn was born, it became such a rare thing. Occasionally though, Michelle lets loose and Carla loves it. She’ll start off with a few shots and somehow she’ll end up with a snapback on. After the shots settle in, Michelle will turn on a playlist that is full of heavy beats. And then it happens, the best part. Once Michelle is drunk enough, she scrambles onto the first surface she can and holds a bottle of whatever in her hands as she rolls her hips.

The first time Michelle climbs onto Rana and Kate’s dining room table, Carla’s heart is in her throat and she is quick to order her off. It was the first time it had ever happened in the years they had known each other, and Carla was confused but curious. So, she let Michelle wave her off as she kicked off her shoes and began to walk along the wooden surface while loudly singing along to an old Kanye West song. After a while, Carla just got used to it. Whether it be Rana’s table or the expensive granite of Charity’s kitchen counter. Tonight is no different, Michelle is already drunk out of her mind and is wearing one of Kate’s snapbacks and Vanessa’s sunglasses.

“I’ma give you a good show tonight.” Michelle slurs.

Carla smirks as she holds out a hand to Michelle and keeps her steady as her wife quickly kicks off her shoes and yanks at her socks. The second her feet are bare, Michelle scurries to the table and wobbles on the chair for a moment before she finally manages to leap onto the flat surface. Immediately her hips move in hypnotic circles and Carla watches on with wide eyes and her lower lip caught between her teeth. It’s always so beautiful to watch Michelle let go, to see that flicker of uncontained happiness light up her bright eyes.

“Aye, your girl is starting early!” Charity laughs.

“Uh huh.” Carla nods.

Maria looks at her and rolls her eyes, “Do I need to record this again or are you sober enough to keep it together and not accidentally break your phone?”

“It was _one_ time.” Carla huffs before her cheeks brighten at Charity’s arched eyebrow of amusement. “Alright...maybe _two_ times.”

“Three. And counting.” Rana chirps.

Carla ignores them both as she watches her wife lose herself in the music. Michelle has her eyes closed and her hands are buried in her hair as she twists her hips slowly. The heat burns low in her gut and Carla gives into her desire as she marches forward and looks up at Michelle who flutters her eyes open and grins adoringly at her. Finally, Michelle turns and Carla gets a perfect view of Michelle’s ass as she swivels her hips. Carla knows they’re supposed to be doing a little pregame before they head out for the club, but she suddenly doesn’t want to go. She never wants to go.

“Babe? Fancy getting down?”

Michelle looks down at her with a grin, “Help?”

Carla is careful as she reaches up to cup Michelle’s hips before her tipsy wife is tumbling forward and off the table. It’s a little messy and has no grace to it, but Carla adores the way Michelle falls so safely into her arms and how much she trusts her. Michelle laughs softly as she pushes herself further into Carla’s arms and Carla is quick to twirl them around before she carefully sets Michelle back on her feet. As the music swells around them, Carla draws Michelle close and presses her lips to the top of her head as they sway to the beat.

“You sure you don’t want a night in?”

Michelle pulls back, “Hm?”

“A night in instead of with the girls.” Carla explains with a pleasing smile. “We can have another glass of wine and relax.”

Michelle arches an eyebrow, “Are you sure it isn’t because you hate having nights out but pretend to enjoy them?”

“Why I never.” Carla scoffs as she attempts to force a look of innocence. “I just fancy a lie in with my wife while our daughter is sorted with her grandparents for the night.”

“A night with just you?” Michelle hums with a playfully thoughtful twist of her lips. “I have to admit that it sounds appealing.”

“Then let’s make a break for it…” Carla smirks.

Michelle brightens in excitement, “Yeah?”

“On the count of three.”

As soon as she gives the countdown, Carla twists her fingers in Michelle’s and pulls them out of the mess of shots and dancing. If the other women notice their sudden departure, they don’t comment. No, everyone is content to let the pair have the happiness they deserve; the happiness that consists of Carla kissing her in a taxi as they head to the place they both call home.

**how does the image your character try to project differ from the image they actually project?**

Carla can’t help but feel a little lost when she comes home without Quinn. She had spent the entire day with her daughter at the factory only to be met by her father and Jenny who begged to take her for the night. To be honest, she was a little relieved. Her entire day was spent harshly dealing with contractors and sorting out the fights going on in on the floor between her machinists; she just wanted to soften herself. With a sigh, she strips from her jacket and tosses it on the hook nearby as she hears the lull of soft music flowing from upstairs. Carla follows the melody up the stairs and down the hall towards her bedroom, and a smile edges at her lips as she opens the cracked bathroom door further and sees the soft glow of candles and bubbles piled high with Michelle sitting in the center of it.

“Well, hello there.” Carla smirks as she moves to kneel beside the tub. “What exactly are you doing?”

Michelle smiles adoringly, “Enjoying a bath.”

“With candles _and_ music?” Carla teases.

“I’m enjoying a little me time, things have been hectic with clients.” Michelle shrugs as she reaches a soapy hand out towards Carla. “I couldn’t resist a little soak. Where’s Quinn?”

“Ran into my dad on the walk home, he insisted he take her for the night.” Carla sighs. “I wasn’t keen on the idea until I realized that it would be nice to have an evening with you.”

“Mm, my softie.”

Carla rolls her eyes, “I am _not_ soft.”

“Well, you are for your girls.” Michelle teases.

“Maybe a little.”

Carla once again rolls her eyes and leans into Michelle’s offered hand before she is pulled forward into a gentle kiss. As Michelle withdraws, Carla stands and admires her wife in the warm flicker of the candles as she begins to unbutton her shirt. Her eyes never leave her wife as she unzips her skirt and sees the way Michelle settles back in the tub and watches her with a raised eyebrow.

“What are you doing?”

Carla tilts her head, “I’m going to join you.”

“Are you?”

“I am.” Carla nods, and Michelle’s eyes darken as her bra and panties hit the tiles. “Budge up, beautiful girl.”

Michelle pouts as she sits up, the water rushing over her tan skin and bubbles coating her entire frame as she slips in the warm water. Carla can’t hold back her hum of approval as she sinks in behind her wife, the warmth surrounding her and the fresh scent of lavender invading her senses. With ease, Carla shifts herself behind Michelle and allows her to lean back against her with her head snuggling into the crook of her neck. Carla presses soft kisses to Michelle’s shoulder as her arms curl gently around her waist and pulls her just a little bit closer until the water isn’t the only thing warming her.

“Mm, I like this.” Carla whispers.

Michelle nuzzles into her, “Not as much as I do.”

“You need more bubbles though.” Carla hums as she glances down. “If you can see your body then you’re seriously lacking bubbles. Quinn taught me that rule.”

Michelle twists in the water until she can straddle Carla’s waist, “I happen to think there’s plenty of bubbles. Enough to do _this._ ”

Carla is all giggles as Michelle blows a hunk of bubbles into her face, “That’s just _rude._ ”

“But you look so cute with your little bubble mustache.” Michelle coos as she pops one of the bubbles on Carla’s upper lip. “Would you like me to add a beard?”

“You’re ridiculous. You’re a _child._ ” Carla huffs as she scoops up her own handful of bubbles. “I think you could use some bubbles too.”

Carla grins adoringly as Michelle sits patiently and allows her to dot the bubbles along her chin, and she even allows Carla to give her a weak mohawk type hairstyle. The pair share lavender scented kisses as their laughter overshadows the music pouring from the speakers. This is what true happiness must feel like, _this_ is what home is meant to feel like. It’s supposed to be sitting in the tub with the love of your life while your child is safe with people who adore and dote on her. Carla hums happily against Michelle’s lips as she cradles her cheeks and pulls back to stare into caramel colored eyes, and she can’t help but get lost in them for a second. As cliché as it is, Carla can’t help but get lost in Michelle.

“I’ve never liked a beard.” Michelle notes as she tilts her head and plays with Carla’s bubbles. “But you look proper fit, babe.”

Carla laughs as she adds another hunk of bubbles to the mess, “Yeah? Well, how do you like me now?”

“Absolute stunner.” Michelle chirps as she twists a dark strand of hair around her finger. “I think we should consider taking more baths.”

Carla arches an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“Mm, but I think we should consider getting out before we both shrivel up.” Michelle chuckles as she slowly grinds in Carla’s lap. “Fancy taking this to the bedroom, my love?”

Carla gives Michelle one last kiss, “Lead the way.”

**what is your character afraid of?**

Carla feels like her eyes are burning as she stares at the laptop screen and rubs furiously at her brow. She’s late on an order and she’s terrified her investor is going to pull out if she doesn’t do something soon. With a groan, she leans back in her chair as she reaches for the phone and quickly types in a number. Just as she answers, her cell lights up on the desk and she sees her wife’s name flash across the screen alongside a photo of her holding Quinn. Carla sighs as she focuses on charming the man on her current line, and swings her chair away as Michelle calls once more.

By the time she’s finished convincing the contractor to extend their deadline, she sees she has seven missed calls from Michelle. Immediately, her entire body goes rigid as a rush of fear swells in her stomach. Her hands are shaking as she reaches for her phone and frantically calls her wife back, and she curses out loud as it goes to voicemail. Carla doesn’t hesitate to stand and begin to gather her things as her brain comes up with a thousand reasons as to why Michelle would be calling her that many times.

“Sally!” Carla calls.

Sally appears moments later, “Yes, Mrs. Connor?”

“Your Sophie is watching my Quinn today, correct?” Carla demands and Sally furrows her brow with a nod. “Does your daughter often watch other children?”

“She used to when she was younger, she’s quite good with children.” Sally assures her. “She’s had a few accidents over the years…”

Carla sucks in a breath, “Have you heard from her today?”

“Oh yes, we met up for an early lunch. She brought your Quinn along. She’s such a delightful little girl.” Sally praises. “Those curls. Bless her.”

The thought that Sally saw Quinn only calms Carla a little, “I need you to keep an eye on the floor and close up today.”

“Of course, Mrs. Connor.” Sally beams as she stands tall in excitement. “Is everything alright with Michelle?”

“Fine. I’m sure.” Carla nods. “I’ll speak to you later, thank you.”

Carla is halfway out of the factory when she sees the slew of texts from her wife, and she falters in her steps when she reads her daughter’s name and the mention of the emergency room in the same sentence. A fear rips through her as she powers down the stairs and fumbles her way into her car, she doesn’t even bother to greet Peter as he calls a hello her way. The entire drive feels almost endless as she skids into a parking space and dashes into the hospital. A million scenarios play in her head as she frantically looks around until she spots Michelle pacing the hallway with her head bowed and her arms folded over her chest.

“Chelle!”

Michelle looks up in relief, “There you are.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Carla frowns as she hurries towards her wife. “I was on a call when you were ringing me. What’s happened?”

“Quinn broke her arm.” Michelle sighs.

Carla feels sick at the knowledge, “How is she?”

“She’s okay.” Michelle soothes. “It’s a clean break, and Ali sat in with her while they did the xrays. It was a complete accident.”

Carla clenches her jaw, “How did it happen?”

“Oh, you know our Quinn,” Michelle sighs with a shake of her head. “Sophie was sorting out a film for her when she decided to take a leap off the arm of the sofa.”

“Where is she?” Carla asks.

“Come on.” Michelle whispers.

Carla feels her entire frame quivering as she follows Michelle towards a curtained section, and she can hear Quinn’s squeaky voice the closer she gets. A swell of relief grows around her as Michelle parts the curtain to reveal their daughter as she sits safely in Ali’s lap. As soon as Quinn spots her, the child lights up and makes a move that quickly falters as she squeaks and protectively clutches her arm to her chest. The sight of it makes her heart ache as she rushes forward to kneel before her daughter so she can look her over properly.

“Oh, my girl.” Carla coos. “What happened?”

“I fell.” Quinn replies, and her blue eyes blink rapidly to fend off tears. “But they’re gonna put a pink plaster on, Mama!”

Carla smiles adoringly, “Oh?”

“Mummy says Ali and Ryan can put stickers on it and people can sign it.” Quinn chirps as she plays with Carla’s necklace. “Are you gonna sign it, Mama?”

“Of course, my love.” Carla whispers as she presses a kiss to Quinn’s hand. “I’ll be just a minute, love. I’ll be right back.”

Of course Quinn was acting brave, Carla swears that was all due to Michelle. There sat her tiny five-year-old dressed in a little pink dress and matching bow with an oversized jacket belonging to Ali protecting her frame. It takes Carla everything she has not to cry; she doesn’t want to scare her daughter, she’s positive that Quinn has had enough trauma for the day. So, she quietly excuses herself and moves out of the curtained area to catch her breath. Tears slip freely down her cheeks as she leans over to press her hands to her knees and release a harsh breath full of relief.

“Carla?”

Carla raises a hand, “I’m fine.”

“You aren’t _fine._ ” Michelle scoffs as she presses a hand to her lower back. “Love, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“I was so afraid.” Carla admits with a harsh swallow as she stands. “I’m afraid anytime I see my phone light up because I’m terrified something is going to be wrong with you or Quinn or even the boys. I can’t imagine life without you.”

Michelle tilts her head, “We’re okay, baby.”

“Our daughter is sat in A&E, Chelle,” Carla points out. “I don’t see how that’s _okay._ This place is a curse and you know it.”

“Carla, it’s a broken arm…”

“And what’s next?” Carla demands. “Look at what’s happened to the pair of us, to the boys. I don’t want our daughter going through that, I can’t bear it.”

“What are we meant to do?” Michelle sighs.

“I don’t know.” Carla admits.

“Mama!”

Carla swallows hard, “We should go back.”

“We can’t just shelf this…”

“We can talk about it later.” Carla assures her with a firm nod. “Let’s just focus on getting her out of here.”

Carla presses a kiss to Michelle’s confused frown and wipes her damp cheeks before she disappears back into the area to scoop Quinn into her arms. She isn’t entirely sure what she meant by her comment, but she knows she has a lot to think about; she’s beginning to think Weatherfield just isn’t meant for her and her family, she’s beginning to think it’s time they part ways with this street.

**what is something most people in your setting do that your character finds dumb?**

“What are you doing?”

Carla glances up from her phone, “Hm?”

“You’ve barely paid us any mind.” Michelle huffs as she glares at her wife. “You’ve just missed Quinn going down the slide.”

“Oh, she’s done it loads of times.” Carla chuckles as she looks back to the screen. “I’m just having a little goss with Charity.”

Michelle perks in interest, “What of?”

“One of the fellas in her pub got a pint thrown on him for stepping out on his wife.” Carla cackles as she looks to Michelle. “Can you imagine? I’d never do that sort of thing.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Michelle smiles.

“I’d be an idiot to ruin the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Carla scoffs. “Stepping out on the fittest woman in Weatherfield? I’d never. Bad enough I had to watch the likes of Steve McDonald do it.”

“Well, it’s _Steve_ …”

Carla shakes her head, “I remember thinking how foolish he was. You’re perfect, you’re the _perfect_ woman.”

“Oh, stop.” Michelle laughs.

“No, Chelle. I mean it.” Carla shrugs. “You’re an amazing wife, and an even better mum. I’m lucky to have you, and I’d never do that sort of thing to you. I know people on this street tend to swap, but I’m going nowhere.”

Michelle blinks in awe, “You truly mean that?”

“I’m yours.” Carla declares as she turns to flash Michelle a blinding smile. “Just as much as your mine, Mrs. Connor.”

“You know, we should see if Johnny wants Quinn to stop in for the night.” Michelle hums as she meets Carla’s gaze. “That way I can _really_ show you how much I’m yours.”

Carla once again fumbles for her phone, “I’ll ring him right now.”

Michelle is full of giggles as she stands to gather Quinn while Carla watches her go. It’s true, the entirety of Weatherfield spends a majority of their relationships seeking others out but she couldn’t imagine doing that. Not to Michelle. Carla knows she has a good thing, and she’d be stupid to ruin that; she’s more than content to sit back and soak in the gossip she receives about others ruining their marriages while hers flourishes.

**where would your character fall on the politeness/rudeness scale?**

Carla figures Michelle knows she’s had a bad day long before she walks through the front door. Normally, she’ll spend the day texting her wife flirty borderline filthy messages but today everything seemed so subdued and normal. She had unfortunately had it out with Sally over her snooping _again_ so she had to knock her down a peg _again._ Except she felt no relief this time around, she felt a little guilty. She knew how people saw her, she knows that people think she’s cold hearted. And she can be. But that doesn’t mean she enjoys doing it; Carla likes to think she’s softened since the birth of Quinn. So, as soon as she sees her wife, Carla immediately falls apart.

“I’m sorry…”

“Hey, don’t apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for, babe.” Michelle soothes. “Come on, come tell me what happened.”

“Where’s Quinn?” Carla sniffs.

“She’s already laid up for the evening, she was exhausted.” Michelle replies as she guides Carla into the living room. “It was sweet, she tried to wait for you.”

Carla smiles softly, “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, baby.” Michelle pleads as she pulls Carla to sit beside her. “Out with it, love. What happened at work?”

Carla opens her mouth and pours out the events of the day; she tells Michelle about Sally, from the moment she caught her at her desk to the second Sally stormed off after calling her a few choice names. She’s all thick tears and hiccups as she recounts the times when she’s been rude to her employees or snapped at an investor. Her eyes are puffy and the tip of her nose is red by the time she gets to how the rest of the machinists had sneered at her for being so cold to Sally.

“Oh, baby,” Michelle sighs. “What can I do?”

“I want chocolate.” Carla whines as her face pinches into a pout. “And I wanna go to the cinema. Can we go to the movies?”

Michelle smiles softly, “We can watch a film here, our daughter is sleeping.”

“With chocolate?” Carla demands.

“All the chocolate you desire, my love. We can make a night of it, okay?” Michelle suggests, and Carla readily nods. “I’m sorry today was so rough for you, Carla.”

Carla shrugs weakly, “It happens.”

“I know, baby,” Michelle sighs as she scoots closer to her wife. “But I also know how much heart you put into the factory, and how hard it is for you to be like that.”

“I just…” Carla trails off as she pinches her lower lip between her teeth. “I feel like I’m _awful._ I feel like I’m just this horrible, grumpy woman who brings the entire world down.”

Michelle hums in sympathy, “That isn’t true, darling. Not at all.”

“I have a daughter who adores me, who looks up to me.” Carla scoffs. “She comes to the factory and sees me, sees how I behave. What if she ends up like that? What if she models herself after the person I am?”

“Hey, we would be so lucky if she ends up like you.” Michelle points out as she kisses the side of Carla’s head. “You are so amazing, Carla. You aren’t awful or rude or any other negative thought. You’re _wonderful._ You’re so sweet and caring, and our daughter would be a prize if she grows up to be like you.”

“Do you really feel like that?” Carla sniffles.

Michelle smiles, “I do. Quinn is our world, our everything. We’re raising her to be so good and kind, and you have such a huge part of that. She adores you because she sees the type of person you are. You’re _good._ ”

“You swear?”

“I swear.” Michelle chuckles. “You aren’t as cold as you try to make yourself out to be, Carla Connor. I know the real you.”

“And you love me?” Carla asks softly.

“Every bit of you.”

The simple words do wonders for her, and Carla softens slightly. Beside her, Michelle hums happily and wraps her arms around Carla and pulls her close in an attempt to comfort her in any way she can. Days like this, days when the factory seeps into Carla’s bloodstream, are the hardest days. She tries not to bring it home, but sometimes it just gets to her. Sometimes days like this happen, and Carla is grateful that Michelle is always there to offer words of assurance and handfuls of chocolate.

“How about some chocolate, baby?”

Carla shakes her head, “You. I just want _you._ ”

“Then it’s me you’ll have.” Michelle whispers.

“...maybe some chocolate too.”

Michelle laughs as she presses a kiss to Carla’s head and begins to untangle their limbs, “I’ll get the chocolate and you get the film started, okay? Then I’m all yours.”

“Michelle?”

“Yeah?”

Carla looks up at her, “I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you, too.” Michelle grins, her tone soft and loving as she sees Carla smile. “Now, nothing too scary.”

Those three words hold so much honesty and weight between them, but Carla feels them in so many different ways; they’re said in the way Michelle melts into her side and feeds her a bite of chocolate. They’re there, in actions and words, and there to comfort her after days like this.


End file.
